PIrates of the Caribbean: El reloj de arena
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Este verano, mientras estaba de vacaciones, me ocurrió una cosa muy extraña... Vi velas, un galeón, tripulantes chinos, de repente un flash y todo desapareció... estaba... ¿será un sueño? ¿será verdad?...diecinueve años después... eso parece mucho tiempo.
1. La mirada del Capitán

**Hola a todos de nuevo, no he tardado demasiado en volver a publicar ¿no? jejeje, a ver qué os parece esta historia que me ocurrió un caluroso día de verano, mientras, con un cuaderno y un boli en la mano (porque el libro me lo había terminado), me escondía del sol bajo una palmera porque el muy listo me había quemado el día anterior. No pude hacer otra cosa que esperar... y pensar... y cuando creía que mi cerebro se iba a derretir de tanto funcionamiento, llegó...**

**p.d. Sé que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero es que escribiendo a mano, no calculaba, sé que podría haberlos juntado, pero prefería dejarlo en su forma original. A ver qué os parece...**

**oo Saludos mis queridos aprendices oo**

**_¡¡¡Reviews!!!_**

* * *

Cap. 1

De nuevo sola, con tiempo para pensar. Oh, no, eso es malo ¿Qué por qué es malo? Pues porque a veces pienso que pienso demasiado. Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué de repente se me ha ocurrido ponerme a escribir en la parte de atrás de un cuaderno? No lo sé. Quizás porque, en un principio, esto iba a ser una carta y estaba destinada a ser arrancada del papel. En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo en mi soledad, vagueando, pensando, escuchando, observando…

El pareo que llevo de falda ondea al viento, las palmeras se mueven, los bajos de la sombrilla también…

En el mar hay olas y aunque algún barco a motor hay por ahí, si bien hoy son casi todos veleros o motoveleros. El mar parece surcado de hermosos cisnes blancos por todas partes.

A lo lejos veo las velas moverse, una por barco, dos tres y hasta… ¿diez?¿diez velas en un barco actual? Imposible, debe de haber varios juntos y… no, es uno solo, y además no son las típicas velas triangulares de los barcos actuales, algunas son cuadradas, enormes y están divididas en cuatro palos. Y sus tripulantes son algo extraños ahora que se han acercado a la costa y los veo mejor. Cada vez está más cerca, ahora puedo distinguir que es un gran galeón de cuatro palos. Pero, no comprendo, viene directo hacia aquí ¿por qué nadie lo ve¿Por qué nadie parece darse cuenta de que se acerca?

Ahora veo a los tripulantes perfectamente, parecen… ¿japoneses?, no, chinos, sí, es una tripulación china.

Entonces veo al capitán, de pie en el castillo de popa, con un pie sobre la balaustrada dando instrucciones al timonel. De pronto se gira, unos ojos negros, profundos, se clavan directamente en mí, directamente en mis ojos. Entonces un destello de luz blanca me obliga a cerrarlos; cuando los abro, el barco ya no está…


	2. Un esquife y una vela

Cap. 2

Es cierto que cuando abrí los ojos el barco ya no estaba; pero es que tampoco la playa, ni los demás barcos, ni las palmeras, ni la sombrilla, ni siquiera mi cuaderno.

Sólo quedaba el mar… una vasta extensión de mar por los cuatro costados… bueno, y mi pareo-falda. Y además había aparecido un pequeño esquife.

¿Os imagináis la escena? Una adolescente en un esquife en medio del mar, en bikini y pareo y aparentemente escribiendo (aún tenía las manos en posición de agarrar cuaderno y boli), con cara de inútil alucinada… con cara de boba, vaya.

Sí, claro, esto ahora os hará gracia, como a mí cada vez que recuerdo esa escena, perob en aquel momento me entró el pánico. Con todo, no me dejé dominar por él, lo primero que pensé fue que eso era un sueño que acompañaba a la modorra que me había ido entrando mientras rellenaba líneas sin sentido en mi diario. Y como a mí me gusta ser dueña de mis propios sueños, decidí bañarme un rato (aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que en parte lo hice para ver si me despertaba con el agua fría o si en verdad estaba ocurriendo aquello).

No me despertó.

Cuando pasaron las horas y nada extraño sucedió como suele ocurrir en los sueños, comencé a pensar que realmente todo aquello me había ocurrido de verdad (aunque en el fondo, en ningún momento había terminado de creer que eso fuera un sueño, parecía demasiado real).

Estaba empezando a inquietarme de verdad, si seguía así, no aguantaría mucho tiempo; yo siempre presumía mucho de alma aventurera, pero la verdad es que bajo un sol como aquel y sin agua ni comida, no habría podido durar demasiado. No obstante conservé la calma, ya que el nerviosismo es la mejor forma (y la más rápida) de deshidratación.

"A ver" me dije a mí misma "pensemos". Coméncé a calibrar mis opciones; podía ponerme a remar, pero seguramente acabaría exhausta (y deshidratada) antes siquiera de divisar un palmo de tierra o un barco.

A parte de esa no me quedaban muchas opciones.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: cogí el pareo (sabía yo que haberlo comprado extra-grande algún día serviría para algo) y lo até entre los dos remos y coloqué éstos en posición vertical formando una vela improvisada, me senté sujetando uno de ellos entre mi espalda y el esquife y el otro con los pies.

Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar y confiar en el viento…


	3. Sube a bordo

Cap. 3

Y así, en ese estado, sin poder moverme porque no se cayera la vela, me encontré pensando… sí, de nuevo pensando…

"Vaya" me dije a mí misma "como esté dos días aquí me voy a perder el lanzamiento del último libro de Harry Potter", sí, exacto, en momentos de crisis eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, soy así.

Entonces algo más llamó mi atención. En mis elucubraciones no me había dado cuenta de que, justo a mi espalda, había aparecido un barco; un barco con velas negras… y se estaba acercando.

Sabía cuál era ese barco, pero no estaba segura de quién lo tripulaba en ese momento, así que eché un vistazo a la bandera que ondeaba en el mástil, visible por lo cerca que se encontraba ya el barco (seguramente me habría descubierto hacía ya rato y venía a recogerme, cosa que, en el fondo, me inquietaba) y cuando la vi [negra con la silueta de una calavera blanca con pañuelo de lado sobre dos tibias cruzadas y en la esquina superior derecha un gorrión rojo , no pude evitar sonreír; aún así, me resultó extraño, ya que los datos temporales que tenía yo no coincidían con lo que en ese momento estaba viendo; pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada, el barco estaba a mi lado y habían lanzado dos cuerdas y una escalera…

* * *

Cap. 4

Haciendo honor a mi alma aventurera (menos mal que conocía más o menos las costumbres de los antiguos piratas, ya que me encanta ese mundo) amarré el esquife con los dos cabos que me lanzaron. Un hombre que me resultaba familiar (¡sí! Era uno de los dos de la marina que se habían hecho pasar por piratas cuando éstos ganaron contra Lord Becquet y Davy Johnes, vaya qué desaliñado estaba el pobre) se asomó por la borda y con un ademán me pidió que subiera por la escalera.

En ese momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que subí. Mientras subía vi el nombre del barco grabado a mi lado, lo que constató lo que yo ya sabía. ¡Era increíble, estaba subiendo en mi sueño, estaba a punto de entrar a bordo de la Perla Negra! Y por fin, llegué.

Los dos exguardias (que me hacían gracia y yo apenas podía contener la risa) me ayudaron a saltar la borda y de pronto me encontré rodeada de un gran grupo de piratas que me miraban curiosos (he de decir que no porque fuera chica, ya que entre ellos también había piratas femeninas que me miraban exactamente igual).

Era porque nunca habían visto a nadie con bikini y pareo. De hecho, no conocían lo que era un bikini o un pareo. Además se me había ocurrido la genial idea de mirar la hoa justo en ese momento, en mi reloj digital, ellos sólo veían una extraña pulsera hecha de un extraño material, lo que (de nuevo) les llamaba la atención.

No obstante, ninguno me apuntaba con ningún tipo de arma.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunté "¿no me consideran peligrosa?"

Ese pensamiento no me gustó nada y, por una décima de segundo, un brillo de enfado cruzó mis ojos. Ningún pirata pareció darse cuenta, excepto uno. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que uno de ellos, un joven, comenzaba a sacar un trabuco. Con la velocidad del rayo me di la vuelta hacia él y lo grité (sí, esa palabra que todos estaréis imaginando ya, esa que yo conocía perfectamente y que sabía que algún día me salvaría la vida… esa que algunos han olvidado cómo pronunciar… ¬¬).

-¡¡¡Parlamento!!!

Como por efecto dominó, al ver a su compañero, todos habían sacado sus trabucos.

-¡Alto! –gritó el joven al escucharme (parecía ser el capitán, qué extraño, quizá fuese el segundo de a bordo); el caso es que su rostro me sonaba vagamente, la verdad es que me sonaba mucho, bueno, demasiado, pero no conseguía averiguar por qué.

-Conoces las costumbres piratas, por lo que parece –dijo mirándome con su profundos ojos castaños.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Algo.

Entonces comenzó un murmullo general entre la tripulación que fue subiendo gradualmente. Pero él parecía ajeno a todo, con los ojos perdidos en la mar.

-Hmmmm… interesante –le miré con los ojos como platos, acababa de recordar a quién se parecía ese muchacho. Entonces (dicen que si miras fijamente a alguien durante un momento, se da la vuelta y te mira) él dejó el mar y me miró directamente a los ojos…

-…muy interesante…


	4. Capitán

Cap. 5

-¡Qué demonios es este escándalo?

Entonces todo el mundo se calló. La escalera estaba en penumbra, así que lo primero que vi fueron sus botas. De cuero, marrón oscuro, altas y gastadas.

Las conocía.

Pantalones, un cinturón con un fajín color crema colgado de él, un trabuco y una espada. Por encima la camisa y un chaleco oscuro, dos trenzas en la barba (más largas de lo que yo las recordaba) adornadas con abalorios y el pelo en rastas, también adornado con abalorios y un característico pañuelo rojo.

Y un sombrero.

-Jacke, hijo ¿por qué armáis tanto alboroto?

"Jacke, vaya, así que el hijo de Jack Sparrow se llama Jacke ¿eh?" pensé.

- Capitán Sparrow –dijo entonces un hombre a quien yo asociaba con cerdos, mal fario e invitaciones a tragos de ron- hemos encontrado un esquife y esta señorita iba dentro. Ha solicitado el parlamento.

-Oh, ¿y cómo se llama la señorita en cuestión?

Todos me miraron y yo respondía mi nombre.

-Vos sois el capitán Sparrow, ¿no? He oído hablar mucho de vos (sabía cómo ganármelo).

-¿En serio? ¿Y de dónde venís señorita?

-De España –respondí.

-España ¿eh? Y ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta este esquife, si puedo saberlo?

Aquí venía lo difícil, no podía contarles la verdad, ninguno me creería. Adopté una expresión ausente y comencé:

-Mi padre es… era marino mercante, transportábamos un cargamento desde España y ayer nos sorprendió un barco pirata. No nos dio tiempo a defendernos. Mataron a la tripulación y… a mi padre…

Cuando me iban a matar a mí, me escapé y salté por la borda, con la esperanza de qe cuando volaran nuestro barco podría agarrarme a algún madero sobrante, me daba igual, pero no iba a dejar que me cogieran. Y dio la casualidad de que el esquife salió más o menos intacto, así que lo cogí. No esperaba sobrevivir a esto.

-¿Ah no?

-No, yo sola, con este sol y sin agua ni comida tampoco habría podido aguantar mucho sin encontrar tierra un barco.

-Claro y… -continuó Jack- …permitidme preguntaros: ¿qué habéis oído hablar de mí?

-Bueno, he oído muchas historias… no sé si serán verdad…

-¿Historias como qué?

-Saqueasteis el puerto de Nassau sin disparar un solo tiro, salisteis airoso de un abandono en una isla, dos veces, ayudasteis a recuperar a la hija secuestrada de un gobernador, conseguisteis revocar la maldición del Oro de Cortés que cayó sobre el capitán Barbosa y su tripulación, recuperasteis vuestro barco una vez y, por lo que veo, una segunda, sois uno de los nueve Lores Piratas, vencisteis a Lord Becquet y a Davy Johnes y… dicen que habéis enfrentado al Kraken y estado en el Fin del Mundo.

-Todo eso es cierto –aceptó con aire orgulloso.

Ya estaba, lo tenía en mi terreno.

-Increíble –dije perdiendo la mirada un poco en el mar- realmente os admiro capitán Sparrow.

-Gracias –y en voz más alta añadió-. Me cae bien esta dama, a partir de haora es nuestra invitada de honor. ¿Algún lugar en especial en el que os gustaría que os dejáramos, señorita?

-Me basta el primer pedazo de tierra habitada que encontremos –respondí contenta.

Cap. 6

-…y aquélla es la segunda bodega donde duerme el resto de la tripulación –terminó Jacke de enseñarme el barco.

Era el día siguiente a mi llegada y la tripulación al completo se estaba portando muy bien conmigo. Jacke me había enseñado el barco, el señor Gibas me contaba historias de tiempos pasados cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad y poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a descifrar el idioma del loro del señor Cotton. Una pirata de piel oscura, llamada Ana María (que según ciertas indagaciones mías, creí averiguar que era la madre de Jacke) me había prestado unos piratas y una camisa y, como era verano, iba todo el rato descalza (mi pareo se lo había quedado un pequeño mono, al parecer inmortal, que el Capitán usaba para practicar puntería cuando se estresaba; ese era otro dato que tendría que constatar, ya que no cuadraba con lo que yo sabía).

Al parecer había un pequeño vacío en la historia que yo conocía que habría que averiguar; un pequeño vacío de (pronto lo averiguaría) casi veinte años.

-¿Estás bien? –Jacke me miraba con cara preocupada, sin darme cuenta habíamos terminado en cubierta y yo en mis pensamientos me había ausentado del mundo unos minutos.

-¿Me enseñarías a luchar? –pregunté de golpe con cara ilusionada.

Él soltó una gran carcajada (en lo poco que llevaba en el barco nos habíamos hecho ya amigos, nos llevábamos bien).

-Mañana –me respondió- hoy ya es tarde, no da tiempo; pero si de verdad quieres aprender, te daré unas cuantas clases. Mañana será la primera.

Y mañana llegó con la primera clase; y pasado con la segunda; y también llegaron la tercera y la cuarta; pero la quinta… la quinta no llegó como nosotros esperábamos.


	5. Dos espadas

Cap. 7

Después de la segunda clase de lucha (en la que me lo había pasado muy bien, la verdad era que se me daban bien las espadas), Jacke me llamó a su camarote (como yo imaginé, era el segundo de a bordo, por eso tenía uno propio) y yo llegué con una sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto vi su cara; había aprendido a diferenciar cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo se podía reír con él, en ese momento no se podía.

Entré, preguntándome qué le pasaba, y él cerró la puerta… y echó el pestillo, me dio muy mala espina.

-Actúas muy bien –me dijo de repente. Yo no sabía a qué se refería y eso se reflejó en mi rostro.

-Estarás preguntándote de qué hablo; me refiero al día que te encontramos, tu historia, no me la creo.

Ya lo entendía…

-Te juro que vengo de España, es la verdad.

-Sí, eso puede que sí, pero lo del esquife…

-Oh, claro… -me había pillado.

-Tu historia no es cierta, ¿verdad? No es la verdad.

Quería confiar en él… de verdad quería, pero…

-Es una parte de la verdad –le dije al fin.

Entonces él, más tranquilo, se acercó a mí.

-Cuéntamela toda.

Pensé deprisa; ahora era él quien me tenía en su terreno a mí.

-Es mejor que te quedes con eso –respondí dándome la vuelta hacia el ojo de buey.

Él se acercó más; "ahora" pensé; me di la vuelta rápida como la sombra, le sobrepasé y llegué hasta el pestillo, pero él me alcanzó antes de que pudiera abrirlo del todo. Me dio la vuelta y me sujetó las muñecas contra la pared (ahora que lo recuerdo, me hizo un poco de daño, tenía fuerza).

-Jacke, suéltame –ahora era yo la que estaba seria.

-No –su respuesta fue tan firme como mi orden- no quiero pelearme contigo, pero no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo cuentes.

-Jacke, créeme, es mejor que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me creerías, ni siquiera yo sé qué me ha pasado exactamente.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor, confía en mí.

-Es que… si te lo cuento, sólo hay dos salidas: que no me creas y me tomes por loca, o que sí me creas y me quieras quemar por bruja, la verdad, no sé qué prefiero.

-Sé perfectamente que no me vas a mentir; también sé perfectamente que no estás loca, alguien que estuviera loco no manejaría la espada como lo has hecho tú en si primer día de entrenamiento, sé reconocer eso; y en cuanto a lo de bruja… bueno, eso podría ser interesante –su característica sonrisa había vuelto; no sé si fue por eso o por un cambio en la marea, pero de repente, decidí contárselo.

Me solté sin brusquedad y él cedió. Volví al ojo de buey y miré al mar ¿cómo iba a explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo entendía? Pero tenía que hacerlo, había decidido confiar en él. Le conté mi verdadera historia sin dejar de mirar al mar; cuando terminé tampoco le miré, no quería descubrir aún su reacción. Sin embargo, él se había acercado a mí sin que yo me percatara y cuando me puso las manos en los hombros, me sobresalté, si bien aún no quería mirarle.

-Te creo –susurró su voz en mi oído.

-¿En serio?

-Es difícil no creer en cosas así cuando tu padre es Jack Sparrow –se justificó.

¿Podría ser? ¿Así sin más? "Te creo", simplemente ¿Por una vez en la vida era todo tan sencillo? Decidí averiguarlo, me di la vuelta y le miré a los ojos…

"Te creo" repitieron…

Cap. 8

LA primera clase de lucha aprendía a sujetar una espada y algunos movimientos básicos de ataque y de defensa, al terminar la segunda ya conocía perfectamente todos los movimientos básicos de ataque, defensa y, al terminar la tercera, casi todo sobre el manejo de espadas.

Según Jacke, aprendía rápido (sí, pero lo que él no tenía en cuenta era que nos tirábamos luchando tres cuartas partes del día y yo acababa exhausta siempre). (Y él también, aunque nunca lo admitiría).

La cuarta clase fue diferente; me llevó abajo, a la armería, y se fue directo hacia un baúl que había al fondo (yo mientras alucinaba con la cantidad de espadas y armas de fuego de todo tipo que había allí; ya había visto antes esa sala, pero no tan detenidamente). Me acerqué a ver qué había en ese cofre; Jacke las sacó de un fondo de terciopelo negro.

Dos espadas.

Gemelas, curvas; de acero forjado (gracias a mi afición sabía analizarlas… más o menos), con una finísima veta de algo que parecía plata bruñida; la empuñadura era sencilla, de cuero, con la cruz y el pomo plateados.

-Son bonitas –dije.

-Y valiosas –añadió él sacando dos fundas idénticas de cuero negro, sencillas- por lo menos para mí; eran de un amigo que tuve hace tiempo.

-¿Eran? –pregunté sin comprender en ese momento si se refería a que había muerto, a que ya no era su amigo, o a que, simplemente, había cambiado de espadas.

-Una vez, en una batalla… -respondió- … me salvó la vida…

-Oh –entonces comprendí- lo siento.

-No pasa nada –dijo entonces mirándome, sonriendo de nuevo- quiero que las lleves tú.

-Pero…

-Son más resistentes que cualquier otra aunque no lo parezcan.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Lo sé, oye, lo haces muy bien, aprendes rápido –dijo poniendo las dos espadas envainadas en mis manos y empujándome hacia la puerta- los buenos espadachines tienen que hacerse a sus espadas nada más comenzar a entrenar; cuando haya terminado contigo –añadió con una enigmática sonrisa- tú y las gemelas seréis inseparables, mañana nos veremos en la quinta clase…

Y sin darme tiempo a protestar salió disparado hacia cubierta.


	6. Lo llevas en la sangre

**Hola de nuevo, aquí más capítulos de Piratas del Caribe, El reloj de Arena, como me pedisteis. Espero que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. ¿Qué os parece el discursito de Jacke? (Ya averiguaréis a qué me refiero).**

**oo Saludos oo**

**Lorena Majere**

Cap. 9

La quinta clase de lucha.

La quinta vez que cogía una espada.

La primera vez que valdría a las gemelas…

Esa mañana me desperté feliz y animada. Pero en seguida, cambió todo.

Tenía ganas de empezar mi quinta clase, pero no de ese modo.

Nada más terminar de vestirme, Ana María entró en mi habitación, me lanzó un trabuco y una daga y me ordenó que cogiera mis espadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos atacan, y en este barco todos tenemos que luchar –me dijo antes de que yo pudiera hablar (claro, no todo iba a salirme de rosas ahí), me recogió el pelo con una bandana, mientras yo me colgaba las espadas a la espalda y me arrastró hasta la cubierta.

Allí vi al Capitán en la proa, gritando órdenes y a su hijo en la popa, repitiéndolas mientras manejaba el timón. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –repetí (parecía que eran las únicas palabras que conocía aquel día).

Sin hablar me indicó con la cabeza que mirara detrás de mí. Un barco pirata se nos echaba encima. No era pirata cualquiera, era corsario. Son aquellos que reciben patentes de corso, protección de ciertos gobernadores, a cambio de no atacar sus barcos y, a menudo, obedecer sus encargos de acabar con la competencia..

Lo conocí por su bandera.

Era Henry Morgan, del protectorado inglés (pero, ¿no estaba retirado ya hacía tiempo? Poco después descubriría que era su nieto el que ondeaba esa bandera heredada de uno de los más famosos piratas de la historia.).

Al parecer mi libro histórico estaba bastante bien basado.

-Jacke –susurré dándome cuenta de repente de lo que todo eso significaba- yo no…

-Sí, tú sí –me cortó-. Puedes, lo has demostrado, lo llevas en la sangre… -parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero el timón se descontroló y tuvo que afanarse en sujetarlo.

-Pero…

Entonces me miró a los ojos.

-Lo llevas en la sangre –susurró- cuando llegaste a este barco estabas feliz, me contaste, porque estabas en un barco pirata de verdad, porque habías conocido a piratas de verdad, porque llevabas ropa pirata de verdad y no sólo un estúpido disfraz. Pero la realidad no es que lleves ropa pirata ni que empuñes espadas que previamente hayan pertenecido a un pirata, la realidad es que tienes alma pirata ¿Cómo si no habrías podido aprender a manejar las espadas tan rápido? No sé de dónde vienes exactamente, ni siquiera tú lo sabes, pero eso no importa, porque en el fondo, tu alma siempre ha estado aquí, entre nosotros; éste es tu sitio y creas lo que creas hoy lo vas a demostrar y, créeme, vas a ser la que mejor lo haga, te lo aseguro, confía en mí de nuevo, porque no hay otro sitio en el que puedas estar mejor que aquí.

Entonces una voz sonó más alta que el resto, era Jack Sparrow, imponente sobre la cruz del mástil, dando su discurso previo al ataque.

El barco de Morgan se acercó.

Se colocó al lado de la Perla.

Los dos capitanes se miraron una vez. Una única vez…

… y gritaron casi al unísono:

-¡¡¡Fuego!!!

Y la batalla comenzó…

Cap. 10

Me quedé en el sitio.

Anonadada. Extasiada. Asombrada. Paralizada… Asustada.

A mi alrededor todo pasó de pronto a ser caos.

Balas de cañón rugiendo y volando cual águilas a mi alrededor.

Piratas volando de un barco al otro, del otro al uno.

Acero y madera por todas partes.

Astillas por los aires…

Todos en la Perla luchaban a brazo partido.

Incluso el mono.

El mundo pareció pararse de repente, no veía nada moverse, no oía nada. Estaba como en un sueño, no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, que estuviera luchando por mi vida; mi vida, que pasó como una película por mi mente, como si fueran diapositivas.

Entonces un grito: mi nombre.

De pronto el fragor de la batalla volvió a retumbar en mis oídos; de pronto el mundo volvió a su movilidad habitual.

Al oír que me llamaban tuve el tiempo exacto para saltar hacia delante justo antes de que una bala de cañón impactara en las escaleras sobre las que había estado. Caí rodando por la cubierta y fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta de que había extraños en nuestro barco.

Y comencé a pelear.

Saqué mis gemelas al punto para defenderme de un pirata de Morgan que me atacaba y me libré de él, si bien no quería matar a nadie, me libraba de ellos de muchas maneras, era fácil: atacaba y defendía acercándome a la baranda y cuando embestían me apartaba y caían por la borda o algún compañero que se cruzaba conmigo les mataba automáticamente mientras yo me dedicaba a lanzar por la baranda a su contrincante.

Y entonces lo vi.

Le habían tendido una trampa entre tres, le habían puesto una zancadilla y lo habían desarmado (¡cobardes!); Jacke estaba tendido en las escaleras de popa del otro lado, a pocos metros de mí. Su semblante no parecía asustado, pero uno de ellos iba a atravesarlo con una espada y yo sí que me asusté.

Y entonces, como en un acto reflejo, me planté delante del pirata en dos saltos y sin siquiera pensarlo, le atravesé el estómago con ambas gemelas. Apenas medio segundo después, por el rabillo del ojo, vi el brillo de dos filos, su compañeros, que frustrados en su intento de matar a Jacke y con un compañero caído, querían matarme a mí.

Saqué rápidamente las gemelas del pirata muerto y se las clave a ambos, una a cada uno. Y las volví a sacar.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba toda entera cubierta de sangre y me quedé paralizada en el sitio, con una gemela en cada mano, goteando.

-Buen trabajo, gracias –dijo Jacke que había recuperado su espada y volvía al combate.

Entonces descubrí que había ocurrido algo que jamás pensé que me pudiera pasar precisamente a mí: perdí el miedo a matar por salvar a mis amigos.

Y la batalla continuó.

Cap. 11

Sí, la batalla continuó; pero no para mí.

Recuerdo vagamente haberme defendido de forma automática de todo aquel que se me echara encima. Recuerdo vagamente haber descubierto que ya no quedaba nadie de quién defenderse. Recuerdo que dejamos a la tripulación de Morgan recoger a sus heridos; tiramos a los muertos al mar, cogimos nuestro botín y nos fuimos.

Recuerdo que íbamos bajando a los esquifes para lavarnos, yo directamente me zambullí entera (saliendo rápido, por supuesto, porque los tiburones –que estaban por llegar- y la sangre, son una mala mezcla) y eso por fin consiguió despejarme, pero sólo mi subconsciente, porque mi consciente se había quedado varado unas horas atrás.

Mi subconsciente recuerda vagamente haber subido la escalera de cuerda, haber saltado la borda y haber bajado a mi camarote sin oír apenas a toda la gente que intentaba hablarme a mi camino; haberme tirado en la cama de cabeza hacia la almohada y, después, todo oscuridad.

Todo oscuridad.

Luego un pasillo de madera, que se va combando hasta adquirir la forma de la panza de un barco. De pronto es una red que se pliega y me atrapa.

Me duele. No puedo salir. No me puedo mover.

De pronto veo tres hombres, piratas, de ojos de sangre. Se acercan los tres hacia mí, de sus pechos salen grandes chorros de sangre. Caminan lentamente, pero imparables…

Me desperté del golpe que me quedé al caer al suelo. Me acerqué al tragaluz, descorrí la pequeña cortinilla que lo cubría y descubrí que era bien entrada la noche: la luna estaba en su zénit.

No me apetecía mucho volver a dormir, así que, sin hacer mucho ruido, salí a cubierta y me fui a proa (había un pirata manejando el timón, pero estaba medio dormido, así que no creo ni que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí). Me subía al bauprés y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí, mirando las estrellas; pero de pronto noté una presencia detrás de mí.

Era Jacke. Se subió al bauprés y, con extremada facilidad, caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó detrás de mí.

-¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó. Era extraño que alguien como él pudiera decir cosas tan profundas.

-Les maté –dije.

-No te preocupes –contestó- me salvaste la vida, personalmente, te agradezco que les mataras –añadió con una sonrisa sesgada… ya volvía el verdadero Jacke, eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Sí, pero es que, aquí es distinto –respondí borrando ese amago de sonrisa- en el lugar del que vengo, matar es pecado y yo soy Católica; matar es delito y yo soy una honrada ciudadana. No es lo mismo; en el lugar del que vengo, nadie se puede imaginar que alguien (y menos si ese alguien es como yo) mate a otra persona.

No podía más, al final estallé y, aunque en silencio, me cayeron las lágrimas. Él se dio cuenta y, sin decir nada, me rodeó los hombros, consolándome con su abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Echo de menos a mi madre –lloré yo- la echo mucho de menos.

-Tranquila –su voz era suave y, poco a poco, conseguía calmarme- volverás.

-¿Cómo?

-Jack… tiene un amigo, en la selva en Isla Caníbal… no estoy seguro de si es mago, druida, chamán o brujo… pero te aseguro que si se trata de algo que tiene que ver con viajes en el tiempo, entre dimensiones, o lo que quiera que sea, lo que te ha pasado, él lo sabrá.

-Pero… ¿vamos a ir…?

-Sí, vamos a ir. Yo te acompañaré. Pero primero, hay algo con lo que me gustaría que me ayudaras.

-¿Yo?

-Tú sabías leer, me dijiste.

-Sí, pero tú también…

-¿Sabes latín?...


	7. Un destello

**Hola de nuevo, aquí más capítulos de Piratas del Caribe, El reloj de Arena, como me pedisteis. Espero que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. ¿ A ver si alguien adivina por qué el hijo de Will se llama así? (Dejadme un review con posibles respuestas).**

**oo Saludos oo**

* * *

Cap. 12

Uno de esos días en que estábamos en el barco, de camino a nuestra siguiente parada para reponer comida y bebida y descansar un poco del agua, ocurrió algo.

Yo, al igual que los tripulantes del barco, sabía muy bien qué era. Al amanecer, un vivo destello de luz verde inundó el horizonte, cegándonos por un momento. El mar comenzó a agitarse, la Perla tembló, y de las aún oscuras aguas emergió un barco que yo conocía. Con el bauprés imitando a una gran caracola y las velas remendadas con gigantescas algas, el Holandés Errante, ese barco que antes perteneció a Davy Johnes y que, según la historia que yo conocía, ahora era capitaneado por Will Turner, surgió ante nosotros y con una excelente maniobra se colocó a nuestro lado, justo en el momento en que Jack y Jacke salían a cubierta.

-¡Will¡Amigo mío! –gritó Jack con su característico tono mientras entre los dos barcos se tendía una pasarela- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Sí –contestó Will- ha pasado una eternidad desde... ¿Jacke¿Eres tú?

Jacke sonrió.

-Hola señor Turner.

-Vaya, Jacke, sí que has crecido...

-Pues ya verás el tuyo –interrumpió Gibbs.

-Hablando de eso –recordó Will- Jack, amigo, me tienes que hacer un favor.

-¿Es algo que incluya arriesgar mi pellejo, mi dinero, el ron o la Perla? –preguntó éste suspicaz.

-Nunca cambiarás, Jack –sonrió Will- no, no es eso. Es que como sólo tengo un día y mi tripulación se quiere ir a descansar a algún... lugar con ron... ya sabes...

-A Tortuga –le aclaró Jack como si eso no fuera ya obvio.

-El caso es que como yo sólo tengo un día para pisar tierra, me preguntaba si me podrías llevar con Elizabeth y con Jimmy, sólo están a dos horas de aquí.

Jack pareció pensárselo.

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

-La última vez que fui Jimmy había encontrado bodegas de ron de los contrabandistas abandonadas y escondidas por ahí y ellos dos no es que beban mucho.

-¿Cuánto?

-¿Tres barriles?

-Trato hecho –aceptó Jack contento- bienvenido a bordo de la Perla Negra, señor Turner –agregó mientras retiraban la pasarela y el mono se subía a su hombro (recordándome junto con la frase cierta escenita de la historia que yo conocía)- ¡maldito mono! –gritó el Capitán mientras sacaba el trabuco y el pobre animal (a quien yo llamaba Minijack) salía disparado trinquete arriba y él apuntaba su trabuco.

-¡Diez puntos en la punta del rabo! –gritó alguien mientras Jack disparaba y acertaba al mono justo en el extremo el rabo.

-No te asustes –me dijo de pronto Jacke, yo levanté una ceja- es un mono inmortal.

-¡Ah! Ya –respondí con media sonrisa y cara de abstracción- lo sé –(me estaba acordando de una escena de aquella historia: "un mono inmortal, supéralo")- me pregunto por qué a él no le afectó cuando revocaron la maldición...

Jacke se encogió de hombros.

-Oye Jacke –pregunté entonces -¿Jimmy es...?

-El hijo único de Will –sonreí, ya me lo imaginaba- tiene un año más que yo.

Entonces mi sonrisa quedó paralizada en mis labios y mi expresión se trocó en una de pura concentración; estaba atando cabos muy rápidamente: Jacke tenía diecinueve años, Jimmy tenía uno más, por lo tanto tenía veinte; la historia que yo conocía acababa cuando Jack izaba por primera vez su bandera con el gorrión rojo en la esquina y Elizabeth y Will concebían al niño (aunque luego hubiera conocido un flash de Will apareciendo cuando el niño tenía diez años), luego, entre mi historia y el momento en el que estábamos había un vacío de casi veinte años.

Claro, así se explicaba que la bandera de Jack ondeara en la Perla y no en un pequeño esquife, que Jack tuviera un hijo más mayor que yo, que el mono estuviera de nuevo con Jack cuando se suponía que estaba con Barbossa, ídem de los dos guardias que se convirtieron en piratas, que Jack me hubiera parecido más... ¿maduro? No, esa palabra nunca entró en su vocabulario, mmm... ¿crecido? Sí, esa podría servir...

Pero aclarar eso sólo suscitaba más preguntas para mi insaciable curiosidad (¿Qué pasó con el agua de vida de las cartas de navegación que Jack se llevó dejando a Barbossa con un una esterilla de bambú agujereada¿Qué pasó con Barbossa y por qué Minijack y los dos guardias-piratas estaban con Jack¿Cómo recuperó éste su preciada Perla Negra?, entre otras); preguntas que, poco a poco, iría sacando a la luz...

* * *

Cap. 13 

Llegamos a la isla cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. No era una isla desierta como yo me la esperaba, de hecho, nos acercábamos al gran puerto de una gran ciudad.

El faro que lo guardaba era gigantesco y los atolones a ambos lados de la entrada del puerto estaban rodeados de peces y animales marinos de todo tipo de formas y colores imaginables (incluso vi dos tortugas marinas).

Cuando entramos en el puerto, una pequeña tartana nos salió al encuentro y nos guió hasta el pantalán donde podíamos atracar. Poco después todos estábamos abajo y la mitad de la tripulación ya había desaparecido.

-Gracias, Jack –decía Will en ese momento- bueno, yo me voy a verlos.

-Dile a Jimmy que iré mañana a verle –pidió Jacke y Will, asintiendo con la cabeza, se marchó.

-Bueno qué –apareció de pronto Ana María detrás de nosotros- ¿vas a quedarte con mi ropa toda la vida o me acompañas a comprarte algo?

Yo bajé la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo no tengo dinero para comprarme...

-Yo sí –dijo Jack sacando tres monedas de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba colgada al cinto. Yo intenté protestar, pero los tres me acallaron y tuve que seguir (a regañadientes) a Jacke y a Ana María hasta una pequeña tiendecita en una callejuela que, según ella, era de las mejores que iba a poder encontrar. Jacke se quedó fuera y a los diez minutos me vio salir con unos pantalones largos de cuero que llevaba remangados, unas botas altas que se podían arrugar y acortar, una camisola de mangas anchas (como las que me gustaban a mí) un pañuelo a la cabeza y unos pendientes de aro cortesía de la simpática dueña; y aún en una bolsa llevaba dos pantalones, tres camisas más, un chaleco y una larga levita para cuando hiciera frío.

Así que volvimos al barco a dejar mi nueva ropa y después Ana María se fue con Jack a una taberna cercana.

Nosotros les vimos marchar con una sonrisa en la cara y en cuanto doblaron una esquina nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza, los dos habíamos pensado en lo mismo. Sin ni siquiera tener la necesidad de hablar Jacke salió disparado hacia su camarote y yo alcancé al señor Cotton cuando regresaba al barco a dejar sus adquisiciones.

Cuando Jacke regresó traía en la mano un pequeño trozo de papel manuscrito, que parecía arrancado de una composición mayor, y yo ya había convencido al loro para que se quedara a vigilar el barco (a cambio de una bolsa de cacahuetes a mi vuelta).

Jacke y yo nos recorrimos la ciudad entera en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera haber libros y llegamos a una pequeña tienda en una esquina con un letrero en la puerta que advertía a las personas que no superan leer de que no entraran a molestar bajo terribles circunstancias (y, como una seña de mal fario para todos aquellos, una pequeña gota de tinta se había desprendido al final de la frase formando una mancha negra).

A Jacke se le veía reacio a entrar a causa de esto, pero yo le dije que si entraba conmigo no pasaría nada puesto que yo sí sabía leer y no íbamos a molestar, además, él también sabía leer según lo que había podido averiguar viendo su camarote.

Al entrar nos recibió un viejo hombre con hábito de monje y una larga barba blanca que decía llamarse Adam y que se sorprendió al ver entrar a unos tipos que muy bien podían haber sido piratas, en su tienda, a pesar del letrero.

-No se preocupe –dije al ver su cara de preocupación, componiendo una buena sonrisa- sabemos leer y no hemos venido a molestar.

Al hombre pareció complacerle mi saludo, pues sonrió y dejó disimuladamente el bastón que había cogido apoyado en la mesa.

-¿Y qué buscáis, mis queridos clientes?

-Nos preguntábamos si tendría algún diccionario de latín –Jacke fue directo al grano.

El monje alzó las cejas, asombrado por la pregunta.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que tenemos que traducir una cosa –dije intentando no dar muchos detalles- y lo llevo bien, pero hay alguna palabra que no consigo descifrar.

-Bueno, si sólo es alguna palabra yo podría ayudaros.

Sus intenciones parecían buenas, pero Jacke me había advertido que las personas cuyas intenciones parecían buenas, a menudo eran las que las traían peores, así que salí del paso como pude.

-Es muy amable con su ofrecimiento, pero... no quisiéramos molestarle ni quitarle su tiempo...

-Además, es mejor que lo compremos porque seguramente lo necesitemos más adelante –salió Jacke en mi ayuda- ¿tiene uno?

-Por supuesto –dijo entonces el hombre acercándose a una estantería y sacando un pequeño volumen manuscrito- ¿algo más?

-Ahora que lo dice, creo haber oído a mi padre diciendo que se le había acabado la tinta¿tendría un frasco? –preguntó Jacke.

-Claro –el anciano se acercó a la estantería opuesta y sacó un pequeño botecito lleno de líquido negro- ¿más? –nosotros negamos con la cabeza- muy bien, serán cinco reales.

Jacke los sacó y se los pagó, cogimos lo nuestro y salimos a la calle, cuando nos pudimos acostumbrar a la luz, descubrimos que ya se había hecho la hora de comer (además yo tenía que encontrar los cacahuetes)...


	8. Insulae Mortis

**Hola de nuevo, aquí más capítulos de Piratas del Caribe, El reloj de Arena, como me pedisteis. Espero que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Con respecto al nombre del hijo de Will, os daré una pista: "jamás he tenido miedo a la muerte" A ver qué os sale. **

**oo Saludos oo **

**Lorena Majere **

Cap. 14

Al día siguiente, Jacke me despertó temprano; éramos los únicos que habíamos dormido en la Perla, además de Minijack, ya que el loro se había ido a buscar al señor Cotton nada más vernos aparecer por el horizonte, sin ni siquiera esperar a los cacahuetes (así que la mitad de la bolsa fue a parar al estómago del mono).

-Vamos a buscar a Jimmy –me dijo.

-¿A dónde?

-Al palacio del Gobernador, por supuesto¿dónde si no?

-¿Al pala…? Claro… -ahora lo entendía: al haber muerto el gobernador, Eizabeth se había convertido en la Gobernadora Swann.

Jacke sonrió adivinando lo que pensaba y comenzamos a prepararnos.

Yo me lavé el pelo como pude, sacamos ropa limpia y nos pusimos en camino. Al llegar a la verja de entrada (que, por cierto, daba a un jardín grandísimo), tocamos una campana y (media hora después) una señora vestida de criada y con la cara rechoncha y sonriente consiguió llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Jacke le dijo que queríamos ver a Jimmy y ella (para asombro mío) preguntó:

-¿Tenéis hora reservada?

-Mis amigos no necesitan hora, ya lo sabes, Gladis –dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio oscuro, emergiendo de un macizo de flores- hola Jacke, ya me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto en volver a visitarme.

-Hola Jimmy –contestó éste mientras se saludaban- he estado liado con algo.

Gladis había abierto entonces la verja de entrada y Jacke y yo accedimos al enorme jardín. Entonces Jacke me presentó.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita –dijo Jimmy sacando de repente una flor (se notaba demasiado que la llevaba escondida en la manga de la camisa) y ofreciéndomela.

-Oh, gracias –sonreí- encantada yo también.

Poco después estábamos en el jardín del palacio del Gobernador, bajo una buganvilla, tomando té. Jacke y Jimmy estaban hablando del viaje a Isla Caníbal, Jacke le estaba ofreciendo venir con nosotros y yo (de nuevo) estaba absorta en mi mundo.

-Exacto –decía Jacke- te acuerdas de él ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero… el problema –contestaba Jimmy- es encontrarlo.

-¡Tenemos que bucear! –salí yo de repente de mi pequeña dimensión particular.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Bucear… -repetí yo de nuevo en mi mundo.

Jacke y Jimmy se miraron perplejos, y luego a mí.

-El pergamino, " ", es una pista; hay que ir a la gruta de la isla de Muerta, la que quedó sumergida al romper la maldición. Tenemos que bucear –repetí por tercera vez.

-Vaya –dijo entonces Jimmy- es gracioso.

-¿El qué? –inquirió Jacke.

-Tú intentando resolver su problema –contestó Jimmy (le habíamos contado mi historia –más o menos- y, con la ayuda de Jacke, él también lo había creído)- y ella resolviendo el tuyo. Resulta interesante, poca gente queda ya que piense en los demás en vez de en sí misma.

-Bueno, entonces –inquirió Jacke- ¿vendrás a los dos viajes?

-Por supuesto –sonrió Jimmy mientras nos servía otra taza de té- hace tiempo que necesito otra aventura…

* * *

Cap 15

Llevábamos ya una semana de viaje desde que zarpamos de Port Royal y yo estaba que ya no podía más. Afuera, en cubierta, Jacke y Jimmy se habían dedicado todo ese tiempo a contarse su vida bajo un espléndido sol, según Jacke, pero claro, yo eso no lo había podido comprobar aún con mis propios ojos puesto que llevaba toda la semana encerrada en mi camarote, saliendo sólo para comer y para bucear (ya veréis a qué me refiero), enfrascada en un pergamino. Un pergamino que se caía a pedazos cada vez que lo tocaba, cosa que no ayudaba demasiado a mi labor.

Agua de vida... un mapa... isla número uno... un pergamino con un texto que te llevaba a la isla número dos... y de nuevo un mapa que te llevaba a... ¡isla número uno!

Era como una especie de círculo vicioso del que no conseguía salir...

Todo eso empezó así:

Dos días de viaje desde que zarpamos de Port Royal y ya nos encontrábamos encima del mar que según decían, se había tragado la isla de Muerta. Supuestamente, Jacke, Jimmy y yo nos íbamos a lanzar al agua, sin más armas que unos cuchillos y una espada cada uno e íbamos a bucear con el aire de nuestros pulmones hasta que diéramos con la entrada de la cueva del tesoro. No acercamos a la barandilla y miramos los tres simultáneamente hacia el mar, para colmo, estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Estáis seguros de que queréis hacerlo hoy? –preguntó Jack mirando las oscuras aguas- podemos esperar hasta mañana.

-Cuanto antes mejor –contestó Jacke.

-Además –añadí yo- sabéis hacia qué dirección estaba orientada la cueva, con lo cual sabemos dónde buscar.

-Sí, pero, pueden ir ellos¿por qué tú no te quedas en el barco con nosotros?

Otra vez con su absurdo machismo, nunca cambiaría, por toda respuesta, sonreí, me subí al bauprés y salté al mar seguida de los dos chicos. Cogiendo aire, comenzamos a buscar la cueva.

-¡La tengo! –gritó Jimmy cinco minutos después cuando salimos de nuevo a coger aire- pero está muy profunda.

-Pues vamos, rápido –contestó Jacke viendo que los últimos rayos de sol estaban a punto de desaparecer.

Cogimos aire de nuevo los tres y nos sumergimos de nuevo para entrar en la cueva. A mí me pareció un descenso inacabable y me empecé a quedar sin aire y a retrasar; Jacke se dio cuenta, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí, unos segundos después salimos dando grandes bocanadas a una inmensa bolsa de aire con suelo de agua y techo de piedra; la legendaria Isla de Muerta, estábamos dentro.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jacke cuando subimos a tierra firme ( es decir, cuando nos aupamos como pudimos a unas pequeñas rocas que daban a una mini playa interior de arena blanca).

-Sí –contesté ya repuesta del todo- es que cogí demasiado poco aire. No pasa nada, sólo necesitaba respirar –sonreí.

-Bien –dijo Jimmy- entonces vamos.

Comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo que yo recordaba y Jacke le siguió dando saltos. Era increíble la vitalidad con que se comportaban ambos cuando estaban juntos (me recordaban a Merry y Pippin, o a Tas y Fizban), y a mí se me contagiaba cada vez que les veía así que eché a correr para alcanzarles y al poco acabamos los tres corriendo por el estrecho pasillo para ver quién llegaba antes al a sala del tesoro. Jacke, que iba delante, se tropezó y Jimmy y yo que no pudimos parar a tiempo, nos caímos con él, rodamos los tres porque (qué casualidad) nos habíamos caído justo al comienzo de la cueva, donde el pasillo se ensanchaba y se inclinaba y acabamos de nuevo en el agua.

Cuando salimos de ella dejamos de reírnos, los tres habíamos oído hablar de esa sala... y del cofre que se hallaba ante nosotros...

* * *

Cap. 16 

Jacke escaló el montículo en el que se encontraba el cofre y se acercó a él, como hipnotizado; yo no creía que fuera a hacer nada, al fin y al cabo, se parecía mucho a su padre, pero había heredado la sensatez de su madre; sin embargo, él acercó la mano a la tapa del cofre.

-Jacke, no –le dije yo.

-Sólo verlo –me contestó con una sesgada sonrisa- vamos¿no sientes curiosidad?

La verdad era que sabía cómo engatusarme, sí tenía curiosidad, y mucha. Me acerque junto con Jimmy al cofre y Jacke lo destapó con el pie.

Allí estaban: las 662 piezas que los aztecas entregaron a Cortés en arca de piedra, destinadas a parar la matanza... y el cuchillo con el que se había de pagar el agravio por la sangre derramada... incluso la cadena del último medallón seguía allí.

Jacke acercó la mano y rozó una de las piezas...

-Jacke no –repetí.

Él me miró y después entre los dos cogieron la tapa y la colocaron en su sitio. En ese momento toda la tensión que había reinado en la sala hasta el momento, pareció disiparse de golpe y nosotros rompimos a reír de nuevo.

-Por cierto –dijo entonces Jacke- ¿cómo supiste que había que venir aquí? Aún no nos lo has contado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aún no estoy muy segura de si es aquí o no –dije rascándome la nuca- pero cuando vi el dibujo del mapa que no sabíais descifrar se me asemejó mucho a esta cueva, además, había dos inscripciones al lado: "necrópolis" que por cierto viene del griego, no del latín, parecía la inscripción más antigua y significa ciudad de los muertos y "mortis insulae", islas de Muerte, según lo que me dijisteis cuando os pregunté por el tema, Muerta no era en realidad una isla, sino un conjunto de islas; así que supuse que sería aquí.

-Y según el mapa –continuó Jimmy cuando yo paré para tomar aire- la entrada a la gruta de las estalagmitas ha de estar...

-...aquí –terminó Jacke (siempre tenía que finalizar él), acercándose a una roca que sobresalía de la pared y apretándola.

Y, mira por dónde, la roca se movió y dio paso a un conducto semicircular (clarísimamente excavado por el hombre) de medio metro de altura. Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces y los tres entramos en el conducto que, como ya habréis adivinado, no llevó a la gruta de las estalagmitas. En ella, por supuesto, no encontramos ningún tesoro, sino un pergamino más viejo que cualquiera que ninguno de los tres hubiéramos visto jamás, escrito en latín. El resto, ya lo sabéis, lo cogimos, lo envolvimos en un saco impermeable y volvimos a la Perla.

Y cuando volvimos a la Perla yo me encerré en mi camarote a descifrar el pergamino. Y lo conseguí, o al menos, eso creía, puesto que el dichoso pergamino nos llevó a otra isla, más bien un islote, situado cerca de las Quebradas Costillas, en el que tuvimos que caminar hasta el mismísimo centro de la jungla para encontrar una cueva en la que, se suponía, estaba el tesoro, pero en vez de eso ¿qué hallamos? Un mapa exactamente idéntico al que nos llevó a Muerta.

O sea que, o todo eso era un truco para hacer perder el tiempo a la gente curiosa, o algo del pergamino estaba mal traducido, o el sentido que le habíamos dado entre todos no era el correcto; yo me inclinaba más bien por esa tercera opción porque la primera era llamarnos a todos idiotas y la segunda implicaría que yo me había equivocado al traducir.

Así que allí me encontraba de nuevo; una semana entera encerrada, dos frascos enteros de tinta, un manojo de pergaminos entero por los suelos y tres plumas rotas habían dado como resultado... nada. Nada de nada. Por mil vueltas que le diera al texto no conseguía sacar ningún otro significado coherente que tuviera relación con alguna localización o alguna pista.

En ese momento deseaba que algún Sparrow entrara en mi camarote, puesto que me estaba poniendo histérica y con cualquiera de los dos me podía relajar y reír un rato. Pero no era muy probable que Jacke apareciera puesto que estar encerrado no le gustaba nada, además en ese momento estaba demostrándole a Jimmy todo lo que había aprendido con el sable desde la última vez que se vieron. Así que cerré los ojos (ya veis que yo cuando me aburro, me distraigo con el ruido de una mosca imaginaria) y comencé a llamar a Jack a ver si, por algún extraño designio del destino, le llegaba mi llamada y aparecía por la puerta.

Y mira, sí, apareció Jack, pero por muy extraño que parezca, apareció por el tragaluz (sí, lo había abierto porque tenía mucho calor y sí, no me preguntéis cómo pero era un ojo de buey que se abría), exacto, habéis leído bien, por el tragaluz. Y es que el Jack que apareció no era otro que Minijack, el mono; el muy lindo había venido a ofrecerme un cacahuete...


	9. GUardián del Tiempo

**Hola de nuevo, aquí más capítulos de Piratas del Caribe, El reloj de Arena, como me pedisteis. Espero, como siempre, que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Contadme todo lo que queráis, bueno, malo, todo XD.**

**oo Saludos oo**

**Lorena Majere**

Cap. 17

Las amarillas luces del poblado se reflejaban en las calmadas aguas del mar cual mudas sombras de las estrellas blancas que titilaban sobre ellas y, por encima de todos, el blanco reflejo de la luna llena se alargaba desde el horizonte hasta casi rozar la quilla de la Perla, que a su paso iba dejando una estela de brillantes ondulaciones, como si fueran las cintas de una bailarina.

Pasamos de largo el poblado caníbal (que a mí me daba muy mal fario) y dimos la vuelta a la isla hasta llegar a una pequeña calita casi en la orilla opuesta a la ciudad. Allí dejamos varada la Perla, la atamos con largos cabos y anchas tachuelas que hundimos en la dura arenisca de la cala y Jacke Jiimmy, Minijack y yo desembarcamos llevando todo lo necesario para una larga caminata por la selva.

-No me gusta –dije yo nada más pisar tierra firme- no me gusta nada.

-¿Qué no te gusta? –preguntó Jacke riéndose.

-Isla Caníbal; sé lo que les pasó a vuestros padres y a todos los demás aquí… ¡y me da pena el perro!

Jacke y Jimmy rompieron en una tremenda carcajada mientras me agarraban uno de cada brazo y tiraban de mí hacia la selva; Minijack se subió a mi hombro, enroscó su cola alrededor de mi cuello y de ahí ya no se movió más.

-¿Qué pasa? –me picó Jacke- ¿de repente tienes miedo?

-No es miedo –caí yo- es prudencia ¿qué pasa, que queréis morir¿Es que el sentido del peligro no está bien desarrollado en vosotros?

-No –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Para eso te tenemos a ti –corroboró Jimmy y los dos salieron corriendo a través de una trocha en la selva que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¡Pero si no me hacéis ni caso¡Eh! –tuve que salir corriendo tras ellos pues no me apetecía nada perderme en esos exóticos confines de la más antigua tierra.

Andando un rato llegamos a la orilla de un río en la que había cinco canoas con largas pértigas para impulsarlas. Jacke y Jimmy no dudaron en subirs en una, pero yo tenía mis dudas.

-¡Seguro que podemos cogerla?

-No –respondió Jacke haciéndome subir a la canoa- la ira de los dioses caníbales caerá sobre nosotros en forma de un punzante rayo que nos va a dejar bien frititos para que los habitantes de la isla nos puedan comer.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso; para que lo sepas Jacke: hablo en serio.

En ese momento pasábamos por una zona más estrecha del río en la que, en ambas orillas, se veían enormes tótems de horribles y terroríficas máscaras a modo de grotescos guardianes de las sinuosas aguas. Minijack se metió dentro de mi chaleco y se arrebujó contra mi pecho, tiritando, pero allí no hacía nada de frío.

-¿A qué te refieres? –me sacó de pronto Jacke de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo?

-Que a qué te refieres con lo de que hablas en serio.

-Pues eso: que hablo en serio, Jacke, este lugar no es para tomárselo a broma; estas… -miré alrededordonde las gigantes caras de madera se multiplicaban- …todo esto… me inspira grandeza.

-Vaya… -Jacke ahora estaba serio- de pronto te veo más madura.

-Es que he descubierto que tengo que ser madura por los tres –ahora era yo la que me reí.

-Ya llegamos –nos interrumpió Jimmy.

Los tres miramos hacia delante. Yo recordaba aquellos remansos llenos de sepulcrales ánimas que portaban antorchas de hueso, entes inertes esclavos de Calypso. Ahora lo único que se veía eran unas calmadas aguas oscuras; tan calmadas que podrían haber pasado por fino cristal; tan oscuras que semejaban la nada más profunda. Los tres contuvimos la respiración, sobrecogidos; los tres a la vez alzamos la mirada y allí, exultante sobre una plataforma de madera que la elevaba del agua, la cabaña que antiguamente había pertenecido a Tía Dalma y que, por lo que podía suponer, ahora era propiedad de ese hombre que supuestamente me podría ayudar a volver a mi… época o lo que fuera...

Cuando llegamos al pequeño muelle bajamos de la canoa y la atamos a un poste que allí había, aunque no hubiera hecho falta ya que las aguas no iban a moverla un pelo; es más, parecía que de un momento a otro, la fina superficie negra se quebraría y la canoa caería a un abismo sin fondo. Subimos despacio las escaleras, yo escondiéndome detrás de Jimmy y Jacke… bueno, Jacke andando tranquilamente y llamando contres fuertes golpes a la puerta sin ningún miedo.

No se oía nada dentro y Jacke, impaciente como siempre, volvió a llamar. No se oyó nada, ni pasos ni cerrojos, ni siquiera el chirriar de los goznes, pero la puerta se abrió de repente dando lugar a la oscuridad más infinita; más oscuro si cabe que las mismísimas aguas…

* * *

Cap.18

…más oscuro que las mismísimas aguas y congelado; cuando la puertecilla se abrió de golpe, una gélida ráfaga de aire nos dio de lleno, haciéndonos cerrar los ojos pos una vez. Eso daba miedo, yo realmente me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Sólo uno… -sonó de repente una grave voz.

Jacke y Jimmy se giraron hacia mí que movía en ese momento frenéticamente la cabeza.

-Ni habar –dije adivinando sus intenciones.

-Vamos –me animó Jacke mientras yo seguía negando con la cabeza y Minijack me apoyaba- tú eres la que mejor puede explicarle tu situación.

-No –yo seguía en mis trece- rotundamente yo no entro sola ahí.

-Tienes que hacerlo –la voz de Jacke era suave y me puso una mano en el hombre- eres valiente, lo sé; a mí tampoco me gustaría entrar ahí, pero si quieres volver con tu madre, tienes que hacerlo –sus ojos eran sinceros y alegres.

Inspiré hondo y avancé un paso.

-¡Sólo uno! –tronó de nuevo la voz.

Me desinflé de golpe y Minijack saltó de mi chaleco y se sumergió en el de Jacke.

-Cobarde –susurré entornando los ojos; inspiré de nuevo y atravesé el umbral de la puerta que se cerró de nuevo tras de mí sumiéndome en la oscuridad y el frío totales.

Más tarde me contaron que al cerrarse la puerta Jacke le había preguntado preocupado a Jimmy si me volverían a ver o me iría directamente sin despedirme siquiera.

Estando como estaba en ese mar de tinieblas, no osé moverme un pelo, más porque estaba paralizada por el miedo que porque hubiera sido una decisión mía.

-Acércate –sonó la voz, más calmada esta vez.

Me armé de valor para que mi voz no se quebrara y cerré los ojos ya que no había ninguna diferencia en tenerlos abiertos y así me podría concentrar mejor en el resto de sentidos.

-No veo a dónde me tengo que acercar –comenté a ver si colaba.

-Camina –la voz no gritó, pero era autoritaria.

Me imaginé que eso sería como una especie de prueba para ver si era digna de ser recibida por él o algo por el estilo. Caminé en línea recta; notaba agujeros en el suelo que iba sorteando con dificultad y en todo momento me llegaba un extraño olor que no conseguía identficar. Seguí caminando, esquivando pequeños agujeros del suelo que podrían haber significado una pierna rota si me caía por ellos y otros más grandes a través de los que, directamente habría ido a parar al oscuro y calmado abismo que oía y en cierto modo sentía bajo el quebradizo suelo. Me topé con algo, palpé la fría superficie, una puerta.

-Ven –parecía que procedía del otro lado de la puerta.

Busqué a tientas el pomo, atenta para ver si oía, olía o sentía algo al otro lado… nada. Abrí la puerta y entré. Entonces lo oí, en un fracción de segundo, un ruido inconfundible, un sonido que habría podido distinguir entre un millón gracias a los entrenamientos con ojos vendados de Jacke: el filo de una espada rasgando el aire; y por lo que parecía venía directamente hacia mi cuello, así que en una décima de segundo me agaché y oí cómo la afilada hoja se clavaba en la puerta que se había cerrado sola de nuevo.

-Perfecto –entonces se hizo la luz.

Dos titilantes velas llenaron de una extraña luminiscencia la estancia; pero aún seguía pareciendo todo irreal, todo muerto. En frente de mí, sentado delante de una mesa baja sobre un cojín había un esmirriado anciano, con larga barba blanca, calvo y con dos cejas tan largas en los extremos que llegaban a confundírsele con la barba. Su cara, al contrario que todo ese lugar, reflejaba paz y tranquilidad; pero aún así era de una palidez mortecina.

-Siéntate –tomé asiento en el único cojín que había, frente al anciano- sé por qué estás aquí y has superado mi prueba con éxito –sonrió- no obstante, me temo que no puedo ayudarte tanto como me gustaría. Por cierto¿quién te ha dicho que me podrías encontrar aquí? Pareces pirata… ¿quién es tu capitán?

-Jack Sparrow –contesté rápidamente; ese hombre tenía algo que e acuciaba a contestarle la verdad a todo lo que me preguntase.

-Bien, bien, un buen hombre… veamos, en tal caso, haré lo que pueda, pero…. –pareció entristecerse de repente- mmm… vamos a ver, déjame que vea tu mano izquierda…

Extendí la mano y el anciano estuvo un rato examinándomela, la daba la vuelta de un lado a otro y una vez estuvo a punto de romperme el brazo de tanto retorcérmelo.

-Está bien –dijo al final- tienes buen corazón… y unas manos muy bonitas…

Yo cada vez me perdía más.

-Veamos –metió la mano en su barba y de pronto sacó una larga cadena de oro, fue tirando de ella hasta que apareció un medallón, también de oro, en cuyo centro se hallaba incrustado un transparente reloj de arena, hecho de brillante cristal pulido- esto es el Medallón de la Eternidad y tú, a partir de ahora, serás su nueva Guardiana y Portadora, pero… aún no funciona, has de llenarlo con algo único, tienes que mojar la tierra de su interior con unas gotas de Agua de Vida ("vaya" pensé "¡qué casualidad!"). Veamos, extiende las dos manos –lo hice y él depositó el medallón en ellas y las cubrió con las suyas- yo, Fidelius Jasper Cortés, hijo de Hernán Cortés, te confíó a ti… ("¡adiós! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, claro, por eso es tan mayor…") …este medallón de la Eternidad, para que seas su próximo Guardián, con todas las ventajas e inconvenintes que eso conlleva, para que te obedezca a ti y solamente a ti, para que puedas volver a tu hogar y para que no lo des a nadie a no ser que descubras que realmente es de puro corazón y lo va a proteger como lo han hecho generaciones y generaciones de hombres; para que administres su uso justo y equitativo y para que tú seas su protectora por siempre hasta que encuentres un nuevo guardián…

De pronto me di cuenta del matiz que escondían esas últimas palabras, de por qué aquel hombre era tan viejo, de lo que me acababa de venir encima…

Cuando Fidelius terminó de pronunciar su discurso que, desde entonces, quedó grabado a fuego en mi cabeza y en mi alma, abrió los ojos, tan negros como las aguas de debajo, me miró, sonrió amablemente y desapareció a la vez que las velas se apagaban como si alguien hubiera pegado un soplido. Me desmayé, nunca sabré por qué…

* * *

Cap.19

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que en esa habitación y en la anterior había ventanas, y que por esas ventanas entraba luz; de que no había ninguna espada clavada en la puerta ni tampoco agujeros en el suelo; todo parecía más soleado y lleno de vida y hacía calor. Me levanté renqueante, con cuidado de no marearme y me acerqué a la puerta de salida de la cabaña. Pero la escena que esperaba encontrar no era ni de lejos la que encontré.

El agua fluía y era de n color azul intenso y se podía ver el fondo; la luz del sol entraba a raudales a través del tupido manto de las hojas de los árboles. No había ni rastro de Jacke y Jimmy y Minijack estaba escondido entre unas ramas en lo alto de una palmera. De pronto me acordé de todo e, instintivamente, levanté la mano para ver si llevaba el medallón al cuello; lo llevaba. En cuanto el mono me vio saltó de la rama en la que estaba colgado y se me abrazó histérico.

-Minijack, tranquilo, cálmate –pareció calmarse un poco- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo ahí dentro?

Minijack pareció pensárselo un poco y al cabo de medio minuto levantó tres deditos diminutos.

-¿Tres minutos? –pero negó con la cabeza- ¿tres horas? –el mono asintió -¡tres horas! No puede ser ¿dónde estás estos dos? –por toda respuesta el pobre levantó una manita en la que aferraba fuertemente un collar hecho con dedos humanos.

-Oh, no –mis peores temores se habían confirmado, los caníbales- ¿sabrías seguirlos?

Minijack afirmó con la cabeza y saltó a la canoa; yo la desaté, subí, agarré la pértiga y me dispuse a seguir sus indicaciones.

Al cabo de otras tres horas de navegación río arriba llegamos a una zona repleta de altos acantilados que me sonaban demasiado. No pudimos seguir por el río, así que bajamos, escondí la canoa por si acaso luego la necesitábamos y seguimos a pie. Tuvimos que esquivar a tres o cuatro caníbales que hacían guardia, pero no fue muy difícil la verdad. Cuando llegamos al borde de la selva, nos asomamos desde detrás de una roca y vimos el poblado desde el alto en el que nos encontrábamos. La escena era tal que me entró la risa y casi descubro nuestra posición si Minijack no llega a tarme la boca con sus dos manitas:

Jacke (al igual que su padre años atrás) había sido coronado "dios" de la tribu; llevaba un tocado de… ¡adiós! Casi me muero al descubrirlo… de cabeza de perro, un perro que yo conocía bien…. Y llevaba ojos pintados por toda la cara; al parecer dos caníbales rellenitos no le dejaban levantarse de su trono. Pero eso no era lo peor, el pobre Jimmy estaba metido en un gran caldero que contenía un burbujeante líquido verde, como si de un baño turco se tratara.

-Jacke –decía el pobre en ese momento- esto se está empezando a calentar –ya que debajo del caldero, por supuesto, había un fuego- no quiero convertirme en humano hervido.

-¡Lo sé! –gritaba el otro- no me pongas más nervioso. A ver tú –dijo volviéndose a uno de su guardias personales- no quiero… -hacía gestos de negación con las manos- …comerme a Jimmy –se señalaba la boca y después al pobre Jimmy- ¡no! –volvía a negar.

El caníbal miraba a uno y otro alternativamente sin entender; entonces a Jacke se loe ocurrió algo.

-Mira –dijo- no quiero comerme a mi amigo, quiero eso –dijo señalando a una gran calabaza que había en una esquina- no Jimmy, no; eso sí, Jimmy no, eso sí ¿entiendes? –preguntó levantando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

El caníbal pareció comprender, porque se le iluminó la cara y con cuatro gritos llamó a otros dos caníbales que agarraron la calabaza, la hicieron cachitos… y se la echaron encima a Jimmy.

-Genial –murmuró éste- ahora me voy a convertir en humano hervido con un toque de calabaza…

-¡No¡no¡no! –Jacke estaba muy estresado- ¡no! Sólo la calabaza, no las dos cosas¡¡¡sólo la calabaza!!!

Todos miraban al exasperado Jacke preguntando se si su ofrenda le había desagradado. Pero de pronto otra cosa llamó su atención, algo mucho más interesante, algo brillante: Minijack había aparecido delante de ellos llevando un gran pendiente de plata que yo le había prestado que reflejaba el sol. Todos se quedaron mirandole expectantes, ansiosos; se hizo un silencio sepulcral sólo roto por el incesante burbujear del caldero de Jimmy que estaba rojo como un tomate, ya. Entonces uno de ellos dijo algo, una sílaba, la boca del mono se curvó en un mudo "oh, oh" y salió disparado en dirección a la selva seguido de una marabunta de caníbales hambrientos y curiosos. La aldea quedó de pronto desierta.

Bajé de mi roca de un salto y desaté rápidamente a Jimmy para que pudiera salir mientras Jacke se desprendía de la cabeza del perro y apagaba el fuego.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que os saque de líos?

Jacke sonrió, me cogió de la mano e hizo una reverencia.

-Y os estaremos eternamente agradecidos, _milady_ –sonrió- pero ahora vámonos antes de que vuelvan.

Nos costó menos de lo esperado llegar a la canoa. Nos subimos y comenzamos a remar río abajo; momentos después Minijack saltó dentro desde un árbol cercano y nos señaló delante. Delante había dos cosas: una bifurcación del río en la que, obligatoriamente, tendríamos que coger el camino de la derecha si no queríamos caer por una gran cascada y un numeroso grupo de caníbales (de hecho, toda la aldea) en la margen derecha, con lanzas y flechas, esperando para cazarnos en la bifurcación que, obligatoriamente, teníamos que coger; sonreían.

Pero claro, Jacke no es de los que suelen seguir las leyes impuestas, ya sea por la gente, la naturaleza o el destino, así que agarró la pértiga que sujetaba Jimmy y, con un brusco giro, nos hizo entrar en la ramificación de la izquierda, alejándonos de los frustrados caníbales, después volvió a la parte de delante de la canoa donde estaba yo, dejándole de nuevo la pértiga a Jimmy que, extrañamente, no parecía asustado, sino concentrado… como si eso ya lo hubieran hecho antes, me dio muy mala espina.

-Genial –comenté cuando la canoa comenzó a cobrar velocidad y me di cuenta de que las paredes eran de escarpada roca y que de ninguna forma podríamos eludir la cascada- no sabía que pudieras volar, Jacke.

-No puedo volar –comentó a gritos porque la cascada estaba ya muy cerca y el ruido que producía era ensordecedor- pero sé caer con estilo.

La canoa comenzó a inclinarse. Jacke me agarró y me abrazó fuertemente, protegiéndome la cabeza centre su pecho y una de sus manos.

-Ahora –me dijo- agárrate fuerte, coge aire y no pienses en lo que estámos haciendo.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa: Jimmy soltó la pértiga y agarró a Minijack, los dos chicos se levantaron arrastrándonos al mono y a mí, la canoa se puso en posición vertical e inició el descenso en el mismo momento en que ellos se daban impulso y, de un salto, se alejaban de la cascada; entonces, durante un segundo, volé, contemplé el cielo, la selva, el mar, ya muy cerquita, veía incluso la Perla con todos esperándonos y debajo… el río que se acercaba…

Jacke se percató de mi pánico y me sujetó más fuerte, dio la vuelta y caímos de pie en las profundas aguas del río, a varios metros de la cascada y las peligrosas rocas que había debajo de ésta. Salimos a la superficie aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire y nos acercamos a la orilla.

-¿Y…? –me preguntó entonces Jacke mirándome con esa sonrisa pícara suya.

-Al… -estaba sin aliento; lo intenté otra vez: - ...alucinante…

El resto ya fue fácil, volvimos a la playa, nos subimos al bote y nos dirigimos a la Perla; Jack, subido a la batayola, ya nos esperaba impaciente.


	10. Descodificando

**Hola de nuevo, aquí otra que vuelve por Navidad con más capítulos de Piratas del Caribe, El reloj de Arena, como me pedisteis. Espero, como siempre, que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Contadme todo lo que queráis, bueno, malo, todo XD.**

**Saludo especialmente a mi recién adquirido lector: Edvin, encantada de que te unas.XD**

**oo Saludos también a todos los demás oo**

**Lorena Majere

* * *

**

Cap. 20

Y así los días pasaron en la Perla, rumbo a Tortuga para descansar. Yo seguía enfrascada en la traducción de aquel maldito texto de latín; ni con diccionario le conseguía sacar un sentido diferente al que le había sacado en un principio. Jacke y Jimmy se me unieron y como hacía bueno, sacamos todo a la cubierta y allí montamos mi nuevo escritorio improvisado. Pero nada. Ellos se cansaron pronto, pero yo no podía dejarlo; por tres razones: ya me había mosqueado no descubrir lo que decía y ahora era una cuestión de orgullo, se lo había prometido a Jack y además se había convertido en algo personal ya que necesitaba la maldita Agua de Vida para poder regresar a casa.

En ese momento Jacke y Jimmy seguían peleando. Yo ya había tenido mi sesión matinal de entrenamiento (con los ojos vendados, parecía que desde que llevaba el colgante tenía una especie de sexto sentido que me hacía descubrir incluso mejor que antes dónde se encontraba la gente), así que me dediqué a hojear el ajado pergamino. Sabía que hablaba de la ubicación del Cáliz Sagrado, pero no había de tener nada que ver con isla número dos; además sabía que la clave tenía que estar en el texto, porque los dos mapas (que eran exactamente iguales) te llevaban a isla número uno y no había más tu tía. Así que por narices la clave estaba en el dichoso pergamino. Me daban ganas de agarrarlo y lanzarlo por la borda en pedacitos… pero claro, así nunca volvería a casa, ésa era la única pista que tenía para volver…

Y así cavilando empecé a preguntarme qué estaría pasando en mi época ¿pasaría el tiempo? Si era así, seguro que mi madre ya había movilizado a media Europa porque habían pasado un par de meses desde que llegué… un par de meses… ¿ya?... eso era mucho tiempo… Se me habían pasado muy, muy rápido. Y hablando del tiempo rápido, eso me trajo a la cabeza que ahora era la Guardiana del Medallón de la Eternidad… eso significaría que era… (me obligué a pronunciar la palabra para mí)… era inmortal… hasta que se lo diera a alguien de puro corazón… no quería que eso fuera así, la verdad; cuando uno es inmortal ve morir a todos sus seres queridos y a los hijos de los hijos de éstos y uno sigue igual… no quería…

De pronto Minijack apareció a mi lado ofreciéndome cacahuetes de una bolsita de cuero que Jack le había dado y me sacó de mis pensamientos (no, si yo cuando quiero soy peor que un kender). Como leyendo mi mente, Minijack señaló el papelito que tenía delante con mis anotaciones; estaba escrito con mi letra en sucio, una letra de escribir rápido, que en nada se podía comparar con mi letra de limpio, peor aún al usar una pluma que marcaba demasiado las palabras que se me olvidaba secar con la almohadilla… diferentes… de letras diversas…

-¡Claro! –grité de pronto haciendo que varias cabezas del barco se volvieran hacia mí –Minijack ¡eres un genio!

El mono ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Sí, lo eres! –volví a mis anotaciones y la gente siguió con sus quehaceres. Ya lo tenía, ese no era el texto original, el texto original debía estar codificado, un acróstico, alguna letra escrita de forma diferente, con un trazo más grueso o más fino, con otra tinta que sólo se pudiera apreciar con luz diferente o con algún líquido, gotitas de limón o algo así, palabras formadas por faltas de ortografía… un texto cifrado entre la cantidad de paja que había en ese pergamino, leer entre líneas se me daba bien… eso empezaba a volverse emocionante… me pregunté si no estaría siguiendo un fantasma nacido de mi desesperación por buscar algo no-aburrido, pero me daba igual, no tenía nada más en qué basarme así que comencé a buscar palabras en clave.

* * *

Tras varios días (ejem, varias semanas) de infructuosa búsqueda, basándome únicamente en divagaciones y conjeturas, creí dar por fin con la respuesta adecuada.

No eran acrósticos ni faltas de ortografía; tampoco salían textos ocultos con ningún tipo de luz extraña, ni siquiera con la luna llena; así que pasé a algo más complicado, pero quizá tuviese más sentido, (ya que en época medieval, de la que creíamos que procedía el pergamino escrito en latín, la escritura sólo estaba al alcance de eruditos y licenciados, por tanto, serían más sublimes a la hora de esconder sus secretos): el patrón de escritura.

Éste era el texto original:

_« Et piratae per marium atque ad insularum __progrediebant. Et dux piratarum ut thesaurum in insulae medium piratis sepeliverant dixit. Et insula apellata Bullae Insulam erat cumque Fractae Costae est »._

Que era algo así como: "Y los piratas marchaban por el mar y hacia las islas. Y el capitán de los piratas dijo a los piratas que enterraran el tesoro en el centro de la isla. Y la isla era llamada Isla de la Burbuja y junto a las Quebradas Costillas se encontraba".

Entonces cerré los ojos y llamé a mi mente calculadora como había visto hacer al matemático de Numbers; me dispuse a ver más allá de las simples letras.

Abrí los ojos y ya no los enfoqué a las letras en sí, sino a la forma en que estaban escritas; comprobé todas las "aes" que habían sido empezadas por el final, en vez de por el principio, todas las "tes" cuyo crucero se empezó desde la izquierda en vez de desde la derecha; y así con cada una de todas las letras del mensaje. Me llevó bastante tiempo diferenciar esos datos pues sólo se notaban mínimamente si sabías qué estabas buscando. Pero al final lo encontré. El mensaje, con las letras en cuestión subrayadas, quedó así:

_« Et piratae per marium atque __a_d_ insularum pr_o_grediebant. Et dux pi_r_atarum ut the_s_aur_um_ in insulae medium pira_t_is sepelive_ra_nt dixit. Et insula apellata _B_ullae Ins_ul_am erat cumque Fr_a_ctae Costae _e_st »._

Y al separar las letras y formar con ellas una palabra, esto fue lo que me salió:

D – O – R – S – U – M – T – A – B – U – L – A – E

"Dorsum tabulae", "al dorso del mapa" claro; habíamos estado mirando en el lugar equivocado; lo que queríamos estaba al otro lado del segundo mapa, el que estaba hecho de un pergamino idéntico al del texto.

Satisfecha con mi descubrimiento, comencé a aplicar todas las técnicas de _descamuflaje_ de textos en la impecable parte de atrás del maldito mapa.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, amigos. Sé que normalmente escribo varios capítulos seguidos en este cuento, pero es que estoy trazando la línea que van a seguir los siguiente, porque son difíciles; los personajes entrarán en una nueva etapa, con una enrevesada trama contra reloj, pero no voy a adelantaros más. **

**En cuanto a este capítulo, aclaraciones: en principio el texto en latín iba a ser más largo, pero es que cuesta mucho hacerlo con todas las declinaciones, las conjugaciones, los casos, las subordinaciones… en fin que así se queda que está muy blnito XD. Además en cuanto a lo de Isla de la Burbuja, anticipándome a los comentarios que pueda haber, ya sé que parece un nombre de La Sirenita en vez de Piratas (y qué si me gusta La Sirenita, eh?) pero el caso es que necesitaba una "B" y ya me estaba exasperando así que puse la primera palabra que encontré que empezara por "b" en el diccionario. XD.**

**Reviews plis**

**oo Saludos oo**


	11. never shall we die

**Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que últimamente estoy bastante inspirada(sin la presión de exámenes, trabajos etc, etc, etc…) así que aquí unos capítulos más de Piratas del Caribe El Reloj de Arena. **

**Aquí ya sale el nombre del que es abreviatura Jimmy; se trata de James y Elizabeth se lo puso para honrar a su gran amigo James Norrington; felicidades a los que lo descubrieron y a los que no, ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa que preguntaros.**

**Espero, como siempre, que os gusten y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Contadme todo lo que queráis, bueno, malo, todo XD.**

**Además aclarar que no sé si Becquet se escribe así o no, pero qué mas da, todos sabemos quién es… ¿verdad? XD**

**oo Saludos oo**

**Lorena Majere

* * *

**

Cap. 21

-Vamos a ver –capitulé de nuevo- todo lo que esté relacionado con patrones de escritura queda descartado, ya que, obviamente, no hay nada escrito –miré la parte de atrás del mapa, completamente en blanco; hemos sometido la parte de atrás del mapa a todas las luces posibles, incluida la de la luna llena y nada; lo único que nos queda es mojarlo con limón.

-Eso no es problema –dijo Jacke animadamente- todos los barcos llevan limones y naranjas siempre para prevenir el escorbuto y los piratas no somos excepción.

-No –corroboré sin muchas ganas.

-Vamos –dijo Jack, que acababa de salir a cubierta y nos había oído- alegrad esa cara, _milady_, es fácil, sólo hay que coger un cuchillo, cortar el limón y exprimirlo encima; os doy permiso para que cojáis todos los limones que queráis.

-No es eso –argüí yo- es que , Capitán, si exprimimos el limón encima del mapa y resulta que no es eso lo que hace falta corremos el riesgo de cargarnos la única pista que tenemos para poder encontrar el Agua de Vida y cumplir la promesa que os hice…

-Y volver a tu casa –añadió Jacke en voz baja mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí –repetí yo- volver a mi casa…

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que nos estábamos aproximando a una isla, más que nada porque entré de nuevo en mi mundo en un _lápsus_ y me quedé mirando al horizonte.

-Capitán –sonreí- tierra a la vis…

Pero no pude terminar la frase; una voz alarmada me interrumpió:

-¡Capitán! –era el vigía- ¡Barco a la Vista¡Es la bandera de la Armada Británica, señor!

-¡Todos los hombres a sus puestos! –gritó el Capitán- no queremos conflicto, pero todo depende de las intenciones que traigan ellos.

"No" pensé entonces yo "otra batalla no, por favor"; pero antes de que mi mente pudiese recordar del todo la última vez que entré en combate, otra cosa más urgente llamó mi atención.

-¡El mapa! –grité alarmada- no pueden quitárnoslo –añadí mirando todo el montón de papeles que eran mis notas y los dos papeles más valiosos: el mapa y la carta. Entonces tomé una decisión: agarré mis innumerables notas y de un tirón las partí en dos, luego en cuatro (con lo que me había costado sacarlas) y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente, las tiré al mar.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Jacke desesperado.

-Lo tengo todo aquí –dije señalándome la cabeza.

-Lo importante es que no encuentren el mapa –dijo Jimmy-, el texto tampoco, pero con él la verdad es que no harían mucho, dudo que en la Armada haya mucha gente capaz de descifrar un código oculto en un texto en latín.

-Vale –aceptó Jacke cogiendo el texto- este te lo quedas tú, no te ofendas, pero eres la que menos posibilidades tiene de ser registrada –y me metió el texto doblado en la bota- ¡Minijack! –el mono bajó corriendo y Jacke le tendió el mapa doblado en un pliego aún más pequeño- no pueden encontrar esto por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo? –el mono asintió (era increíble cómo conseguía entendernos)- escóndete y síguenos sin que te vean, tampoco hay necesidad de que sepan que tenemos un mono –y sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, Minijack salió disparado hacia un montón de cuerda enrollada y se metió dentro.

-Creo que no va a haber mucho que hablar –dijo Jack detrás de nosotros al ver el barco que se aproximaba- coged vuestras armas.

El resto (como en cada batalla) me pasó muy deprisa, como si fueran sucesos inconexos en un sueño: el comodoro nos pidió que nos rindiéramos sin condiciones; sólo una vez; Jack se negó y el comodoro atacó. Recuerdo haber oído a Jimmy decir que nos superaban en número al menos en tres contra uno; recuerdo haber intentado mantenerme cerca del rollo de cuerda para que ninguna espada saliera volando y por error cayera dentro. Recuerdo haber oído un disparo a mi espalda, demasiado cerca, y haberme asustado y mirado hacia atrás.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Cap.22

Después me desperté sobre un frío suelo mojado y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. La pared hacia la que estaba mirando tenía una extraña marca en una de las esquinas… como si hubiera sido reformada… como si se hubiera derribado alguna vez después de construida…

Entonces se hizo la luz en mi mente ¡la cárcel! Bueno, por lo menos no estábamos muertos… ¿o no lo estaba yo? Me levanté de golpe para ver si todo el resto de la tripulación estaba conmigo o no, con lo que sólo provoqué que la jaqueca aumentara terriblemente y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-Arggg…

-Eh, tranquila –la voz era conocida y unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron antes de que me cayera.

-Jacke… ¿estamos todos?

-Bueno… -la expresión de Jacke era preocupada cuando conseguí abrir los ojos; aun que trataba de disimularlo (y lo hacía bastante bien) me di cuenta cuando me miró a los ojos- Reynold murió, tenemos cinco heridos leves, uno grave y a Jimmy se lo han llevado.

-¿Qué¿por qué? –estaba alarmada.

-Tranquila, es el que menos peligro corre, le han reconocido; le han llevado al palacio… -pero esa noticia parecía gustarle mucho menos de lo que intentaba aparentar.

-…¿pero? –le insté a continuar.

-Pero su madre no está; la gobernadora Swann está de viaje y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana, a nosotros nos ejecutarán en tres días y, como consecuencia de eso, a Jimmy le han encerrado en el palacio bajo llave para que no se le ocurra ayudarnos…

-qué? Pero… -no pude continuar porque Jacke levantó la mano para hacerme callar.

-Hay más¿recuerdas a Lord Becquet?

-Sí… -respondí con cara de asco.

-Bien, pues resulta que tenía un hijo secreto que cuando se enteró de quién era su padre, decidió seguir sus pasos; ahora es una figura muy influyente y es quien ha organizado todo para que se nos ejecute antes de que la gobernadora vuelva porque sabe que ella nos indultaría.

-Oh… vaya. Pues hay que salir de aquí –dije no muy convencida.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El primer día pasó; y el segundo; y llegamos a la segunda noche. Noche en que (según supimos después) Jimmy, encerrado en su dormitorio ya no tenía más ideas para escapar; lo había probado todo: el pasadizo secreto que salía desde su armario, cerrado; convencer al guardia de que le tenía que obedecer porque era el hijo de la gobernadora, el guardia argumentaba que eran órdenes de la gobernadora en persona; salir saltando desde su balcón, se encontró dos guardias más abajo esperándolo… así que en ese momento se encontraba tirado en la cama, mirando cómo la luz del candelabro se reflejaba en la ventana de cristal… candelabro… cristal… una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente.

A algún kilómetro de allí, en la prisión del fuerte, yo lloraba en mi celda. No sabía exactamente por qué, tampoco estaba segura de estar llorando, sólo se me escapaban las lágrimas. Puede que fuera por estar lejos de casa, por la certeza de que iban a (por lo menos intentar) ejecutarme (ya que tenía el medallón y no era muy probable que lo consiguieran), porque iban a matar a mis amigos… a Jacke… porque tenían encerrado a Jimmy, porque la luna era menguante esa noche… ¿y yo qué sé? El caso es que, apoyada contra la pared, lloraba en silencio mientras todos dormían… o eso creía yo.

-¿Estás bien? –la voz de Jacke sonó a mi lado, suave, en un susurro, mientras me secaba las lágrimas de una forma tan delicada que nadie lo hubiera imaginado de él en otro momento- ven.

Y me abrazó. Yo apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro y me desahogué mojándole el cuello de la blusa de agua salada.

-No quiero que te pase nada –las palabras salieron de mi boca antes aún de que yo las hubiera pensado, salieron de mi corazón.

-Ni yo que te pase a ti –respondió- es más –su voz, aunque seguía dulce- se volvió más inflexible- no pienso dejar que nadie te haga nada.

En ese momento dejé de llorar, levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos; aquellos oscuros ojos, tan oscuros y misteriosos como la noche, con el brillo de la luna llena reflejado en ellos. Él me sonrió y yo sonreí también y me volvía a poyar en su hombro; pero esta vez no para llorar, sino para dormir.

Y fue la primera noche de las que llevábamos en la cárcel que conseguí dormir plácidamente, sin pesadillas…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tres días después, aún ninguno habíamos conseguido escaparnos.

El guardia apostado en la puerta oyó un tremendo golpe y una rotura de cristales.

-¿Señorito? –llamó a través de la puerta; nada- ¿Señorito James? –silencio al otro lado- ¿Señor James? –el guardia se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Decidió entrar y se encontró con la cristalera rota y Jimmy en el suelo con un candelabro en la mano, tirado en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. El guardia se acercó corriendo y se agachó para despertarle; entonces Jimmy abrió los ojos, con lo que le provocó un buen susto.

-Lo siento amigo –dijo antes de que el guardia pudiera reaccionar- no es nada personal –y sin que mediara más palabra lo dejó inconsciente de verdad de un golpe en la cabeza con el candelabro.

Salió de su habitación, pero no se dirigió abajo, sino hacia arriba, a los aposentos de su madre, por tres razones: los guardias habrían oído el jaleo y seguramente ahora estarían subiendo, necesitaba un documento que se encontraba en el escritorio del despacho de su madre y tenía pensado escapar por el pasadizo secreto de debajo del a cama de su madre que sólo conocían ellos dos.

-Will me enseñó cómo romper estas puertas –dijo Jack- pero aquí dentro no hay ningún banco, ni en su defecto, nada que podamos usar de palanca.

-¿Alguien tiene una horquilla? –preguntó entonces Jacke que se había dedicado a examinar la cerradura. No era muy probable que nos quedara alguna después de la pelea, pero por preguntar no iba a pasar nada.

-Mira sí, yo tengo una –era una de nuestras compañeras de celda; una mujer de avanzada edad, aunque aún de porte regio y admirable; se llamaba Arabella y llevaba en la tripulación de Jack desde que éste surco los mares por primera vez con el nombre de Capitán, cuando aún era un adolescente.

Le tendió la horquilla a Jacke y éste comenzó la ardua tarea de sacarnos de allí…

… en menos de media hora: Y es que la luna ya se había ocultado y el cielo comenzaba a clarear; cuando amaneciera, nos conducirían a la horca.

"Clac" un chasquido, Jacke lo estaba consiguiendo, sólo faltaban dos más y la primera uña de sol ya asomaba por el horizonte.

"Clac" segundo chasquido y medio sol a lo lejos. Sólo faltaba uno; las esperanzas renacieron entre la tripulación. Quienes decían que esta vez ya no nos librábamos, comenzaron a tener fe en Jacke y su insuperable manejo de las ganzúas.

"Clac" el tercer _clac_ había sonado un poco distinto, más distante… Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

-Yo no he sido –comentó Jacke abatido, por si alguien no lo sabía todavía.

Dos chasquidos más y la puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a unos cuantos guardias que traían unas extensas y pesadas cadenas con innumerables esposas y grilletes colgados de ellas. Ya estaba, ya no se podía hacer nada, nos tenían y nos iban a ejecutar. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaría conmigo si me colgaban llevando el medallón, pero no quería que pasara por nada del mundo, pues eso significaría que al resto también les habían colgado.

Nos pusieron grilletes en los pies y esposas en las manos y nos fueron sacando en fila, tirando de la cadena, hacia arriba, hacia la plaza, hacia la muerte…

* * *

Cap. 23

Una larga hilera de prisioneros se extendía delante de la horca, mientras un comodoro nos leía nuestros crímenes. Con Jack Sparrow a la cabeza de la fila, erguido y desafiante; su hijo, el segundo de a bordo, Jacke, a su lado, exactamente en la misma posición, como si se hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo; el resto de la tripulación detrás, unos desafiantes, otros resignados, otros asustados… y yo maquinando. No me había dado por vencida aún. Entonces empezó a ocurrírseme una idea. Despacio y muy bajito, comencé a cantar:

The king and his men

Stole the queen from her bed

And bound her in her bones

The seas be ours

And by the powers

Where we will we´ll roam

Los dos hombre que estaban a ambos lados de mí se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía y procuraron taparme disimuladamente mientras yo hacía grandes esfuerzos con los grilletes de las manos.

Jo ho haul together

Hoist the colours high

Heave ho thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

Toda la hilera de hombres había comenzado a cantar el estribillo y las voces aumentaban progresivamente a medida que entraban en calor, los ánimos subían, esa canción tenía un efecto mágico y yo sabía que les prepararía a todos para una posible huída suicida si yo conseguía lo que me proponía.

Some men have died

And some are alive

And others sail on the sea

With the keys to the cage

And the devil to pay

We lay to Fiddler´s Green

Esa estrofa sólo la habíamos cantado los que nos la sabíamos, pero ya con voz potente, interrumpiendo al oficial que nos leía nuestros crímenes, airando a Lord Becquet y, en consecuencia, haciendo sonreír a Jack e hijo. Yo, a base de arrancarme la mitad de la piel de la mano izquierda, ya había conseguido sacarla de loa grilletes; me faltaba la otra, pero se me acababa el tiempo.

The bell has been raised

from it´s watery grave

Do you hear it´s sepulchral tone?

We´re a call to all

Pay head the squall

And turn your sail toward home

La última estrofa ya no la conocía prácticamente nadie, pero yo había seguido cantándola con un par de personas más. No sé cómo pero se dieron cuenta de que había sido yo la que había empezado a cantar y uno de los guardias se acercó a mi con el trabuco en ristre dispuesto a acabar con esa molesta mosca que no les dejaba continuar con los cargos.

Pero entonces el ruido de todas las cadenas a uno golpeando contra el suelo rítmicamente, mientras los pies marcaban la lenta cadencia le hizo alejarse unos pocos pasos y ya no estaba seguro de a quién debía disparar.

Todos a una, con voces lentas, graves, lúgubres, comenzamos a cantar el último estribillo:

Jo ho

Haul together

Hoist the colours high

Heave ho

Thieves and beggars

Never shall we die.

-¡¡Silencio!! –Lord Becquet ya se había hartado de nuestros cantos- no sé para qué hacemos toda esta parafernalia, saben perfectamente de qué se les acusa ¡colgadlos ya!

-¡¡¡Alto!!! –la voz de Jimmy se oyó en todo el recinto amurallado- ni se os ocurra tocarles un pelo. Como hijo de la gobernadora Swann exijo saber de qué se acusa al Capitán Sparrow y a su tripulación –se había vestido con sus mejores galas y todos los guardias quedaron alucinados; no sabían que hacer; pero Becquet no se dejó engañar.

-A todos los tripulantes de la Perla Negra se les acusa de ejercer las artes de piratería y la ley es clara respecto a eso, señor; como comprenderéis, no hay otro destino que la horca.

-Os equivocáis Lord Becquet –adujo Jimmy con una sonrisa- porque según este documento que tengo aquí –dijo en voz más alta sacando una carta con el sello real- el Capitán Sparrow es corsario de nuestra querida Inglaterra y, por lo tanto, protegido nuestro, ya que esta patente de corso se firmó entre mi abuelo, el honorable gobernador Swann y el Capitán Sparrow aquí presente. Así que si no tenéis más cargos, Lord Becquet, podéis soltarles. ¿O es que pretendéis desobedecer las leyes?... al igual que habéis encerrado al hijo de la gobernadora en contra de su voluntad –añadió en voz más baja para que sólo el oficial pudiera oírlo.

Aunque ambos guardaban las formas, la tensión era palpable entre ellos; tanto que hasta se me olvidó quitarme la segunda argolla de la muñeca derecha.

-Soltadles –dijo entonces Lord Becquet sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Jimmy- al parecer ha habido un grave malentendido ya que a mí no me ha llegado constancia en ningún momento de que existiera tal patente…

-Ya, claro –rió Jacke mientras un guardia nos quitaba las cadenas uno por uno; cuando llego a mí y vio que sólo tenía que quitarme una abrió mucho los ojos, sin decir nada; yo no pude por más que encogerme de hombros y sonreír. El guardia, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, siguió abriendo grilletes.

-…sin embargo –agregó el oficial mirando a Jimmy con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno- tengo pruebas de que una persona de esa tripulación ha encontrado una reliquia en suelo británico y no ha dado parte de ello a la Corona, por lo que puedo retenerla, así que, guardias ¡cogedla! –agregó más alto señalándome a mí- o quizá… - añadió también mirando a Jimmy- …queréis saltaros la ley ¿milord? –dijo triunfante.

Jimmy me miró a mí y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Por supuesto que no voy a saltarme la ley, _oficial_, -dijo poniendo un extraño retintín en el título- no soy corrupto como otros…

Y dándose la vuelta, bajó de un salto a donde estaba la tripulación y se acercó a ellos mientras a mí me volvían a encadenar. Tampoco estaba muy preocupada; conociendo a Lord Becquet querría interrogarme en persona y, puesto que lo único que sabía era lo del texto y por suerte las letras diferentes no estaban marcadas en él, seguro que podría conseguir salir no demasiado malparada.

Cuando la tripulación se iba (llevando casi a la fuerza a Jacke porque era reacio a dejarme ahí) el Capitán Sparrow me miró y me guiño un ojo, yo sonreí mientras me llevaban hacia un caballo.

* * *

Cap.24

- Le he dicho mil veces qué es lo que dice –me encontraba sentada en una silla en el despacho de Becquet, con las manos atadas a la espalda- "Los piratas marchaban por el mar y hacia las islas. El capitán de los piratas dijo a los piratas que enterraran el tesoro en el centro de la isla. La isla era llamada Isla de la Burbuja y junto a las Quebradas Costillas se hallaba" –no necesitaba ni leerla, ya me la sabía de memoria.

-¿Nada más?

-No –contesté con aire cansado- nada más.

-Y ¿por qué lo llevabas en la bota?

-¿Vos qué creéis? Para que no se me perdiera.

-¿Y por qué no has dado parte a la armada británica?

-Porque ni siquiera me habéis dado tiempo; acabamos de encontrarlo y, como veis, nos dirigíamos hacia Port Royal cuando nos atacasteis ¿a dónde pensabais que íbamos si n…?

-¡Exijo entrar! –se oyó una voz en el pasillo- ¡y ningún guardia va a impedírmelo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un airado Jimmy entró en el despacho.

-Soltadla inmediatamente, Lord Becquet. Acabo de ser informado por el mismo Capitán Sparrow de que el barco se dirigía hacia Port Royal para dar parte a la Corona, así que, como veis, la chica no ha cometido ningún delito y no tenéis derecho a retenerla.

-¿Y qué crees que llevo intentando hacerle entender las últimas cinco horas? –pregunté yo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Señor –dijo Lord Becquet muy despacio, arrastrando las palabras- ¿creéis que el Capitán Sparrow es una fuente fidedigna?

-Absolutamente.

-y ¿creéis que lo que dice es cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien; entonces –el oficial se acercó por detrás de mí y me soltó las esposas- podéis marcharos,_ milady_, pero el texto se queda conmigo; y decidle a vuestro capitán que no es necesario que busque ese… tesoro; ya nos encargaremos nosotros y os daremos un tercio, como está estipulado.

-Vale –y me fui corriendo, seguida de Jimmy; ninguno de los dos queríamos estar más tiempo en ese apestoso despacho.

* * *

**La canción es "hoist the colours", en español "la bandera izad" cantada al comienzo de la tercera película.**

**Reviews plis**

**oo Saludos oo**


	12. Cabo Verde

**Hola de nuevo, aquí por fin otro capítulo; siento decir que a partir de ahora quizá tarde un poco en subir capítulos, iré lento pero constante, ya que entramos en una carrera contra reloj con un trimestre de treinta y ocho días lectivos y otro de veintisiete pre-selectividad, así que no sé si voy a tener mucho tiempo(a no ser que me canse ya de todo y me ponga a escribir y pase de todo lo demás, jajaja).**

**Espero, como siempre, que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Contadme todo lo que queráis, bueno, malo, todo XD.**

**oo Saludos oo**

**Lorena Majere**

Cap 24.

Cinco cabezas se inclinaban en ese momento sobre el reverso del mapa.

El Capitán, el hijo del Capitán , el mejor amigo del hijo del Capitán, la a miga del mejor amigo y del hijo del Capitán, y el mono.

Era un momento clave, me encontraba con el mapa en la mano y una vela encendida en la otra. Si la cerca del papel, podía estropearlo para siempre; pero ya no nos quedaba otra opción.

Con teniendo la respiración (y oyendo cómo los demás tomaban aire también) acerqué la vela al centro del mapa (pues suponíamos que si había algo escrito estaría en el centro); ocurrieron tres cosas (que por qué siempre tres, pues no lo sé, cuestión del destino, supongo): la tinta del otro lado se humedeció y corrió y el mapa se volvió ilegible; Jacke, Jimmy, Jack y yo pegamos un grito y el mono se tragó de golpe un cacahuete que se había metido en la boca.

Después, poco a poco, comenzó a hacerse transparente una zona del mapa. Varias zonas para ser más exactos, parejas de letras.

-¡Sí! –Jacke con un grito de triunfo, comenzó a copiar las parejas de letras en otro papel antes de que el mapa se quemara. Eran unas cuantas:

V V R T E E D A I E

C A A O Q A B U

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Jack.

-Creo que sé lo que es… -susurré mirando fijamente las letras mientras mi mente hacía miles de combinaciones simultáneas intentando buscar una coherente- …es un código de encriptación usado durante… la Primera Guerra Mundial, según tengo entendido…

-¿La qué?

-Es algo que no ha pasado todavía… y no sabía que en esta época ya existiera… a lo mejor es posterior, quién sabe, ya hemos encontrado evidencias de diferentes culturas y épocas así que una más no iba a…

-Bueno, da igual –si Jacke no me hubiera cortado (ya me conocía) habría seguido divagando yo sola un rato- ¿sabes descifrarlo?

-Pues claro que sé¿por quién me has tomado? –respondí simulando estar ofendida.

El sonrió con esa media sonrisita muy suya y yo no pude por más que hacer lo mismo.

-A ver, es difícil puesto que para hacer esto necesitaría una palabra clave y aquí no la hay… vamos a tener que encontrarla por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Una sola palabra? –preguntó Jack.

-O una frase o… en este caso, por la pinta que tiene diría que son dos palabras, una de cinco letras y otra de cuatro.

-¿Aqua vitae? –Jimmy nos sorprendió a todos con un increíble sentido de deducción.

-¡Elemental, mi querido Watson¡Pues claro¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?

-Perdón, repite la primera parte… -me pidió Jacke.

Yo me reí.

-No es nada, no te preocupes; ahora ya es muy fácil, veamos… -cogí el papel y me puse a la tarea sacando letras- …uve… uve; i… e; te… erre… -y al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había sacado: Aqua Vital: o, después de traducido, Cabo Verde; las islas de Cabo Verde…

-Eso está en manos portuguesas; va a ser un problema, saben que somos corsarios ingleses –aclaró Jack.

-Bueno, pues habrá que intentarlo de alguna forma ¿no?

-Vale y dentro de Cabo Verde ¿dónde buscamos el qué? –nos bajó a todos Jimmy de las nubes.

-Creo… no estoy segura… sólo es un suponer… pero…

-¿Qué? –me interrumpió Jack exasperado- Suelto ya.

-Quizá el mapa de la otra cara hubiera servido en alguna isla del archipiélago…

-Genial… -contestó Jacke animado- ¿dónde está el otro mapa?, el que era idético, lo tenías tú, Capitán?

-Lo tenía…

-…¿pero?

-Pero Becquet lo quemó con varias más de mis cosas…

-Genial… -ahora estaba abatido.

-Lo dibujaría –dijo Jimmy, pero no consigo acordarme del mapa entero.

En ese momento, Minijack (nuestro salvador de tantas ocasiones) saltó a la mesa, me quitó la pluma y el papel de las letras (yo no me di cuenta porque un escalofrío me había recorrido la espalda y me había quedado mirando una sombra del horizonte), lo dio la vuelta y comenzó a dibujar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A muchos kilómetros de allí, desde lejos, la tripulación china de un junco (un tipo de barco, no una planta) bastante más grande de lo normal, observa a su capitán que parece no quitarle el ojo de encima a algo que hay en el horizonte y que, al parecer sólo él puede ver. Cuando sus negros ojos opacos por fin se fijan en su tripulación, sonríe y arría las velas…

**Reviews plis**

**oo Saludos oo**


	13. Esos casi veinte años de vacío

**oo Saludos oo Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar esta historia; entre el bachiller que no me ha dejado iempo para nada (aunque al fin he conseguido la nota en Selectividad que quería)y que estaba lejos del mar y no me sentía inspirada, no he podido continuarla, pero mi musa ha vuelto y aquí estoy. Como los que me seguís desde el principio ya sabéis, esta historia está hecha para experimentar técnicas narrativas (a parte de porque me aburría) así que, si es que alguien se lee esto alguna vez, comentad todo lo que se os ocurra, ya digo siempre, tanto bueno como malo.**

**Y reviews!!**

**oo Saludos oo**

Cap. 25

De nuevo agotada tras otra extenuante tarde de prácticas (Minijack y yo habíamos terminados colgados de las jarcias para huir de Jacke y Jimmy) me tiré de cabeza a la pequeña calita en la que habíamos atracado una noche, a dos días de Cabo Verde, para aprovisionar el barco, ya que en ese momento andábamos escasos de todo. Me encanta bañarme en el mar de noche, siempre me ha gustado, sobre todo si, como aquella vez, hay delfines.

Estuve nadando un rato entre ellos y al poco tiempo se me unieron también Jacke y Jimmy, juntos los tres, me lo pasé mejor, ya que tendríais que haberlos visto, parecían delfines completamente, hasta saltaban igual que ellos y todo (o por lo menos lo intentaban).

Cuando vimos que la tripulación destinada a comprar las vituallas se acercaba ya a las pasarelas para cargar la Perla, subimos de nuevo a bordo, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestros nuevos amigos que no querían que nos fuéramos. Una vez dentro, nos cambiamos rápidamente y ayudamos a subir los víveres para zarpar en seguida, ya que el Capitán decía que no había tiempo que perder. La verdad, que ya había sido comentada por nosotros tres en algún momento, era que el Capitán Sparrow estaba un poco raro últimamente, miraba muchas veces hacia atrás, no quiso detenerse mucho tiempo en Tortuga y lo que era peor aún, cada vez bebía menos ron. Parecía como si supiera que a varias millas por detrás…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…a varias millas por detrás, un junco les sigue veloz, silencioso, retrasándose durante el día y recuperando el espacio perdido e incluso ganando terreno en las noches. El capitán de ojos oscuros, sólo piensa una cosa: "Ya va siendo hora de que Sparrow me devuelva lo que me corresponde_"_. El hombre baja a una especia de mazmorra que ha mandado construir en una esquina de la pequeña bodega del barco. Allí, inmóvil, en los huesos (¡qué irónico!, piensa el hombre), yace un anciano, envejecido aún más por las torturas que ha recibido recientemente. Alza la cabeza, lentamente, con dolor y rápidamente la vuelve a bajar cuando reconoce quién viene.

El capitán lo observa unos segundos, ultimando los detalles de su plan y luego sube a cubierta, con una sonrisa en la boca y observa de nuevo cómo la Perla Negra…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… la Perla Negra surcaba las aguas oscuras en silencio. Arriba, en la cofa, el vigía, viendo surgir las primeras Pléyades por el horizonte, dio una voz y el timonel comenzó a tocar la campana para despertar al barco. El vigía fue sustituido por mí, sí, aquel día me tocaba a mí. Ser vigía me gustaba; los tripulantes del barco decían que era muy aburrido estar allí todo el día; sobre todo cuando se navegaba por mar abierto, pero a mí me gustaba porque me daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Y como ya sabéis, a mí me gusta pensar.

Esa tarde comencé por algo liviano: Harry Potter, seguro que ya habría salido el último libro (recordad que estaba a muy poco del lanzamiento cuando llegué a la Perla). Aunque quizá con el medallón podría retroceder cuando volviera hasta el día en que me fui, así nadie se preocuparía por mí y podría parapetarme en la puerta de la primera librería que encontrase para comprar el libro cuando saliera. No era mala idea; entonces pasé a pensar en el medallón, de nuevo… me suscitaba muchas preguntas… y a través de las preguntas, me acordé de otras que aún no había resuelto, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo había recuperado Jack la Perla y a Minijack? O ¿Qué había pasado en esos casi veinte años en los que yo tenía un vacío en mi memoria? Entonces decidí que cuando acabara mi turno se lo preguntaría a Jacke.

Mi turno terminó ya entrada la tarde y cuando hube comido algo, ya que no había bajado de allí arriba en todo el día, fui al ya conocido camarote de Jacke y me lo encontré inclinado sobre el mapa dibujado por Minijack con una precisión milimétrica, haciendo cálculos con un cartabón y un compás.

Esperé a que terminara sin molestarlo y al escribir la última cifra al pie del mapa, levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Tengo alguna pregunta –dije entonces.

-Demos un paseo –contestó él sin dejar de sonreír- me toca el timón un rato, acompáñame y estaré encantado de contestarte todo lo que sepa.

Y dejándome pasar delante, subimos hasta el castillo de popa, donde Jacke cogió el timón con manos expertas.

-Pregunta –me lanzó una penetrante mirada, como si supiera lo que me inquietaba, ya de antemano.

-¿Cómo consiguió recuperar tu padre la Perla la última vez que se la quitó Barbossa? –solté yo del tirón antes de no atreverme a preguntarlo.

Él suspiró y fijó la mirad en el horizonte.

-No es una historia que al Capitán le apetezca recordar… en realidad, a ninguno en este barco le apetece…

-Jacke, no hace falta que la recuerdes –dije yo entonces, entendiendo que habría sido algo malo para todos- no es necesario, me puedo aguantar sin saberlo…

-¿Y qué pasa con tu insaciable curiosidad? –su incansable sonrisa había vuelto de pronto cuando me miró, pero sus ojos seguían ligeramente apagados- no te preocupes, te lo voy a contar, pero harías bien en no preguntar a nadie más sobre este tema…y menos al Capitán –agregó volviendo a mirar de nuevo hacia delante y perdiendo la mirada en las olas del mar.

-Verás, cuando Barbossa le quitó la Perla a Jack, buscaba otra forma de hacerse "inmortal" por así decirlo; eso creo que ya lo sabes, buscaba el agua de vida que intentamos encontrar nosotros ahora. Por desgracia para él, Jack se había llevado las cañas donde estaba escrito el mapa; pero por desgracia para nosotros, Barbossa tenía a Minijack que, como ya has observado, tiene una memoria prodigiosa para los mapas.

Barbossa desapareció.

Había quien decía que había encontrado el agua, otros que había muerto en el intento. Pero el caso era que mi padre y él no eran los únicos que buscaban aquello. Mi padre removió mundos enteros buscando su preciada Perla; los años pasaban; Jimmy y yo nacimos, crecimos… y mi padre se desesperaba por encontrar a Barbossa y con él, la Perla Negra.

Un día, cuando yo tenía catorce años, estando en China aparecido un hombre de penetrantes ojos negros (en ese punto del relato, yo me estremecí imperceptiblemente recordando aquel día en la playa, cuando había empezado todo… ¿tendría algo que ver?) dijo que sabía dónde estaba la Perla, a cambio de llevarnos hasta ella tendríamos que darle el mapa del Agua de Vida y… no me apetece extenderme mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo contaré sin muchos detalles (yo asentí)…

Pues verás… el caso es que Jack aceptó, pero quería tener la Perla en sus manos antes de dárselo. A la mañana siguiente, el hombre apareció con la Perla, ni un solo tripulante de Barbossa y una mano extendida. En el momento en que Jack estaba a punto de cumplir su parte del trato, por cierto, estábamos todos en la cubierta de la Perla, apareció Barbossa, pálido, escuálido, demacrado, estaba como su le hubieran tenido varios meses recibiendo torturas y a pan y agua, que básicamente, era lo que le pasaba.

"¡No!" gritó "No se lo des, Jack; no hagas que mi sufrimiento haya sido en vano" el Capitán no sabía qué pensar "Quédate la Perla" dijo entonces Barbossa "quédate la Perla, haz lo que quieras, pero márchate y no le des jamás a este hombre el mapa" Y sacando fuerzas de no se sabía dónde, arremetió contra el chino y los dos cayeron al agua. Entonces, a un grito de éste la tripulación china salió nunca supimos de dónde y nos atacó; conseguimos salvar el mapa y la Perla… a costa de siete hombres... ¡siete! Y el Capitán casi pierde un brazo, ¿has visto la cicatriz que le cruza todo el hombro? (yo asentí de nuevo)… esos malditos parecían dispuestos a llevarse el mapa con brazo incluido si hacía falta…

Ah, y… a Barbossa y al chino no los volvimos a ver…

**Bueno, Pléyades, son las divinidades griegas de los rayos del sol, el ocaso y la aurora, es que me apetcía meterlo, por lo demas... REVIEWS!!**

**Gracias y que labrisa del mar siempre os acompañe...**


	14. didjeridoo

Cap

**Saludos, gentecilla, aquí otro nuevo capi que he escrito; tengo mucho más escrito, pero va algo después, por eso estoy intentando enlazarlo rápidamente con lo que llevo subido hasta ahora. Espero poder hacerlo hoy todo y dejarlo ya subido porque mañana me voy, pero no sé si me dará tiempo; ya se dirá. **

**Y gracias por la "Música para escribir", realmente me inspira (a quienes va esto ya saben quiénes son).**

**oo Besos oo**

Ah, y… a Barbossa y al chino no los volvimos a ver ya que después de una corta y sangrienta lucha pudimos deshacernos de ellos y lanzarlos por la borda al mar lleno de tiburones que habían sido atraídos por la sangre derramada….

Cap 26

La historia de Jacke me había dejado sobrecogida. Poco a poco yo iba atando cabos. Parecía ser que había alguien más, un chino de ojos negros que parecía poseer una temible y antigua magia, que buscaba desesperadamente el agua de vida; y para que Jack Sparrow y Barbossa se pongan de acuerdo en algo tan importante como que no debe coger el Agua de Vida, el chino debe de ser alguien realmente malvado.

En fin.

Resulta que algo nos seguía, ahora que estábamos tan cerca de conseguir el Agua de Vida para que yo pudiera volver a mi casa (y darle el resto al Capitán, por supuesto). Y a mí, un hombre de ojos negros me había llevado allí sin ninguna razón aparente.

No había que ser demasiado listo para adivinar, o por lo menos intuir, que el chino me había llevado allí para conseguir el Agua porque yo tendría que encontrarla por la fuerza si quería volver.

Pero poniéndome en la piel del chino, aquello era demasiado arriesgado; corría el riesgo de que yo no consiguiera encontrar el Agua; o incluso de que aquello me gustara más que mi vida anterior y decidiera quedarme y no volver, por lo que no tendría necesidad de encontrar el Agua, cosa de la que ya me había sentido tentada en algún momento, pero echaba demasiado de menos a mi madre y a mi familia.

En aquel momento Jimmy entró en mi camarote, seguido de Jacke; yo estaba limpiando y abrillantando las gemelas mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas. Me dijeron que ya estábamos llegando a Cabo Verde.

Mientras esperábamos a que cayera la noche, Jack, Jacke, Jimmy y yo nos dedicamos a comparar los mapas de las islas de Cabo Verde con la recreación del "mapa del tesoro" dibujada por Minijack y al final encontramos una que se parecía bastante; de hecho era la única que tenía un mínimo que ver con el mapa. Era una de las islas más pequeñas, en el archipiélago de Barlovento, llamada, como decían ellos "Ilhéu Raso"; estaba formada, casi por completo por una montaña, en cuya cara norte había una pequeña bahía perfecta para echar el ancla por la noche sin que los vigilantes de la población del otro lado de la isla se percataran de nada.

Aquella noche llegamos a la bahía y echamos el ancla. La mayor parte de la tripulación se fue a la taberna del pueblo, haciéndose pasar por comerciantes, a tomar algo; otros pocos se quedaron vigilando la Perla dispuestos a dar la voz de alarma por si acaso (yo tenía muchas ganas de que la dieran porque lo que el Capitán había conseguido para dar la voz de alarma cuando todos estaban dispersos y lejos era un _didjeridoo_ y yo quería escucharlo en algún momento) y Jacke, Jimmy, Minijack y yo nos fuimos con el Capitán a buscar el Agua siguiendo el magníficamente detallado mapa dibujado por un mono.

En fin.

Cualquiera que supiese nuestras circunstancias se reiría…

El mapa nos llevó rodeando la falda de la montaña hacia la población y yo mucho me temía que tendríamos que buscar el Agua de Vida dentro de ésta, lo que sería bastante más peligroso, por no decir sospechoso.

Llegó un momento en que Jack se quedó mirando el horizonte una fracción de segundo; sólo lo noté yo, que iba detrás de él; luego se estremeció y nos hizo apretar el paso. De pronto, parecía mucho más nervioso. Miré al mar, hacia donde él había estado mirando, pero no vi nada extraño, sólo oscuridad; una intensa y profunda oscuridad coronada de estrellas, de nuevo no había luna. ¿Sería que desde allí no se veía o que había pasado ya otro mes? La verdad era que no tenía la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni de qué día era, ni siquiera de la semana.

El caso era que el mapa cada vez parecía acercarnos más al pueblo y al final llegamos a la puerta de la pequeña empalizada que separaba el puerto de las casitas de los pescadores. A la puerta había dos guardias. Nos dejaron pasar diciendo que formábamos parte de aquella tripulación de comerciantes que había pasado antes. El mapa nos indicó que el Agua estaba enterrada en la bodega de la mismísima taberna; maldita suerte la nuestra, allí sí que no nos dejarían cavar. En fin, tendríamos que elaborar un plan para colarnos.

Al final el plan resultó ser que Jack se quedó fuera vigilando y el mono, Jacke, Jimmy y yo nos colamos por un pequeño ventanuco, que más parecía una saetera, en la bodega y, mientras el mono vigilaba las escaleras, nosotros tres nos pusimos a buscar. De pronto, tras lo que parecía una vieja y deslustrada estantería, encontramos una entrada a un túnel. Llamamos al Capitán, entramos todos y cerramos la estantería que después se podría abrir otra vez perfectamente.

No fue difícil llegar hasta la gran gruta del final del túnel, de hecho, sólo tuvimos que caminar tranquilamente; y allí acababa el mapa. Ya no había más, el resto era cosa nuestra. Al otro lado de la gruta, había una salida, oculta tras unos arbustos, por lo que desde fuera no se veía, que daba justo a la cala de la bahía.

Minijack encontró un trozo de tierra que parecía más removido que el resto, marcado con una bandera con un reloj de arena (y un sombrero de ala ancha al que, de momento, no le di mucha importancia). Allí nos pusimos a cavar y encontramos un cofre.

Por fin, ya estaba, se acabó nuestro viaje, podría volver a casa…

Pero, por alguna u otra razón, no me sentía satisfecha; no sé; presentía que todo aquello no iba a acabar allí, tan repentinamente; como dicen en las películas: había sido demasiado fácil.

Abrimos el cofre y dentro sólo había, como yo ya me temía, un pergamino enrollado. Tres palabras. Lo encontré primero…

Nos miramos y ninguno sabía qué decir. Entonces, como para romper nuestro silencio, sonó a lo lejos un _didjeridoo_…


	15. un par de tortugas con un lazo

**Saludos, uno más de los que he conseguido pasar (porque lo que llevo escrito es amano en la playa, así que hay que pasarlo a ordenador); reviews!!. **

Cap. 27

La Perla, con todas sus velas desplegadas, rompía incansable contra las rojizas aguas del amanecer, en un agotador intento de todos sus tripulantes por ganar velocidad. Pero nos estaba siendo imposible dejarlos atrás.

Ese maldito junco nos estaba alcanzando. "Esta es la nave más rápida del Caribe" recordé una voz diciendo eso "decídselo cuando nos hayan cogido" ¿y si ocurría lo mismo? ¿Y si esta vez el junco alcanzaba a la Perla? Por la pinta que llevaba, eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Y nosotros no teníamos un calado menos profundo para despistarlos.

La huída había sido precipitada, pero eficaz. El vigía del didjeridoo había recibido la orden de avisar en cuanto atisbara la silueta de aquel junco, tan temido por el Capitán de forma, para mí, aún inexplicable. Toda la tripulación había corrido rauda a la Perla y en ese momento nos encontrábamos intentando ganarle terreno a aquel delgado y frágil junco que ya nos pisaba los talones.

Yo estaba al lado del Capitán, que manejaba el timón, cuando subió su hijo a hablar con él.

-No tenemos otra, Capitán –dijo seriamente.

-¡No! –adivinó Jack a lo que se refería su hijo- no quiero volver a mirarlo a la cara por nada del mundo.

-¡Padre, mira! –dijo Jacke señalando hacia atrás- los tenemos ya casi encima, ¡hablando en serio! ¡deberíamos prepararnos para luchar!

Pero Jack Sparrow, el gran Jack Sparrow que yo conocía, ya no estaba allí, se había marchado a algún extraño lugar, su mirada perdida en el oscuro barco que ahora maniobraba para abordarnos. Pero lo más sobrecogedor era su mirada. Una mirada… de terror. Nunca había visto a Jack así. Jacke también lo vio y tomó una decisión; se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones gritando a la tripulación que se preparara para luchar.

Yo no le seguí, me había quedado completamente alucinada al ver que Jack Sparrow no reaccionaba.

-Capitán… -susurré- ¡Capitán! –no se movió- ¡te están intentando quitar el puesto! ¡Capitán, están dando las órdenes por ti!

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme a mí, pero seguía con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le agarré del brazo, había olvidado cualquier formalidad- no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado con ese maldito chino, pero ¡ya no eres tú! ¿Qué ha pasado con el énfasis que le ponías a tu título de Capitán? ¿Dónde están aquella alegría y aquella adrenalina de los combates? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Jacke está dándoles órdenes a TU tripulación!

-Oh…

-¿"Oh"? ¿Sólo "oh"? Habría esperado un "¡ni se te ocurra quitarme el puesto de Capitán!" o algo como "¡El que vuelva a dar órdenes por mí paseará la plancha!" Pero sólo me dices "oh"…

Me miró, ya me veía; bueno eso era algo, pero aún no dijo nada y no parecía haber salido aún del todo del estado de shock en que había entrado al comprender que tendría que volver a enfrentarse a ese capitán chino.

-Tú no eres Jack… -estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡¿Dónde está el Capitán Jack Sparrow?! –casi con lágrimas en los ojos, en un impulso instintivo, cerré el puño y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

Entonces la tripulación entera se paró; Jacke se tapó la boca corriendo para no reírse, Minijack casi se cae de una cuerda en la que estaba subido y a Gibbs se le cayó la petaca que se estaba terminando (según él "para que no caiga en las sucias manos de esos asquerosos chinos" –que conste que no tengo nada en contra de ellos, elegí un tipo de barco al azar, tocó el junco y por eso los malos son chinos-).

Todo el mundo miraba hacia el castillo de popa del barco, donde el Capitán Jack Sparrow, recuperado del todo del shock, se levantaba del suelo y se erguía imponente sobre mí y sobre el resto del barco. Sus ojos volvían a ser los de siempre.

-¡¿Qué estáis mirando, perros sarnosos?! ¡A trabajar! ¡Tenemos una batalla que ganar!

Y como movidos por un resorte, todos se pusieron a trabajar. Yo sonreía. Jacke me miró y asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndomelo. Pero yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba al gran Jack Sparrow con ese chino. Entonces, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, Jack se me acercó y me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Como bien sabrás, porque conoces el Código, pegar a un Capitán es un principio de insubordinación… -cuando lo miré estaba completamente serio- … y eso se merece un castigo ejemplar.

-Lo sé y lo acepto –contesté yo- pero mejor después de la batalla ¿no creéis, Capitán?

Jack hizo como si se lo pensara y luego asintió. Bajó las escaleras para irse, pero antes de saltar del último escalón, sin volverse dijo:

-Ah, y, por cierto, gracias…

Y se fue a preparar. Yo también. Cogí mis dos gemelas y cuando subí todo mi mundo pasó de nuevo a "modo batalla" y entonces sólo recuerdo fragmentos de un rápido y vertiginoso remolino en el que se habían convertido los dos barcos rápidamente.

No sé por qué pero los piratas chinos parecían creer que era Jacke el que tenía el Agua (que yo supuse que sería lo que querían conseguir); aunque la verdad era que también se esforzaban por no dañar la Perla, ¿se la querrían llevar? El caso fue que rápidamente me encontré enzarzada en una interminable sucesión de golpes de sable, disparos de trabuco y dagas arrojadas.

Y así, me encontré de pronto con el filo de una espada en mi garganta. Por desgracia, el capitán había notado que Jacke y yo nos llevábamos bien.

-O me das el Agua, o la mato.

Yo le guiñé un ojo a mi amigo a la vez que, disimuladamente, me agarraba la cadena del medallón. Tuve que pensar rápido: todos estaban desarmados y a merced de aquella extraña tripulación, si Jacke no les daba el Agua de Vida, seguramente me matarían y luego encerrarían a todos abajo hasta que se la dieran, no sabían que yo tenía el medallón y, por otra parte, yo quería probarlo.

Tomé una decisión.

De un manotazo aparté el sable que me apuntaba, subí a la balaustrada y, sin que a nadie le diera tiempo a parpadear, salté por la borda.

Oí gritos, exclamaciones de sorpresa y alguna que otra risa.

Entonces me asaltó una duda… ¿y si el reloj no funcionaba? ¿y si había que echar dentro el Agua de Vida? Mi teoría era que el Agua servía para "viajar" y que lo demás lo hacía solo el reloj, ya que con el viejo lo había hecho, pero ¿y si no era correcta? ¿y si me equivocaba? Mientras me hundía, pensaba en todo eso; mientras veía cómo la quilla sumergida del barco se alejaba, ya inalcanzable, me asaltaron aquellos temores. Pero ya no podría llegar hasta él de nuevo, ya no podría cambiar lo que había hecho, así que…

De pronto, todos aquellos oscuros pensamientos se disiparon y sólo uno me llenó la mente en aquel momento: necesitaba respirar.

Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos de la superficie; tu ve que soltar todo el aire de golpe, pero ya no fui capaz de subir para coger más; los pulmones se me llenaron de agua, los oídos comenzaban a palpitarme y la tráquea me escocía a rabiar. Poco a poco aquel infierno que estaba pasando se fue calmando; poco a poco mis ojos dejaron de ver y ya sólo alcanzaba a observar cómo flotaba mi pelo, borroso, delante de mí; algas amarillas…

Sólo un pensamiento rondaba ya por mi cabeza: me arriesgué demasiado y perdí; quise abarcarlo todo y fracasé… poco a poco fue llegando la oscuridad…

Y entonces toqué fondo…

…y tocaba fondo…

…y seguía tocando fondo…

…y ya no me dolía nada… y mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a las llanuras abisales…

Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que no estaba muerta, mis esperanzas renacieron; sólo había que seguir el rastro de la Perla y el junco y podría ayudar a mis amigos; claro que, tendría que seguir su rastro. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía averiguar en qué dirección se habían marchado, allí abajo todo parecía exactamente igual, y al final me encontré completamente perdida y desorientada en medio de aquella desconocida sima.

Entonces, de pronto, la tierra del reloj comenzó a moverse de manera extraña; como si vibrase; y la tierra bajo mis pies, también. De ellas emergieron dos enormes caparazones que resultaron ser de… ¿a que no lo adivináis? ¡dos tortugas marinas! Pero yo intuía que no tendría que hacer un lazo con pelo humano, ya que ambas se me quedaron mirando, como si esperaran que las siguiera. Con cierta precaución, ya que sabía que algunas eran carnívoras, coloqué una mano sobre cada una de ellas y de pronto salieron nadando a una velocidad vertiginosa; eso de "lento como una tortuga" debe de aplicarse sólo a la tierra porque lo que es bajo el mar…

Las tortugas marinas parecían saber exactamente hacia dónde tenían que ir; sincronizadas perfectamente, giraban en los momentos precisos, aprovechaban las corriente y me llevaban incansablemente en una dirección determinada; ahora, ¿hacia dónde exactamente? No tenía ni idea…

Atravesé arrecifes de colores; algas que formaban bosques tan largas como árboles; crucé profundos cañones y sobrepasé elevadas montañas sumergidas. Al cabo de lo que a mí me pareció un tiempo interminable, las tortugas comenzaron a ascender entre cortinas de espuma y aguas calientes de los héiseres.

Sin embargo, por mucho que ascendía , no veía luz; cuando llegué a la superficie, me percaté de que era de noche, por eso no había luz; bien, era mi momento, frente a mí se erguía imponente la Perla, varada en una pequeña calita que daba a la boca de una cueva iluminada; al lado, más pequeña y de apariencia frágil, pero como habíamos comprobado, veloz como el viento, estaba el junco y junto a éste, el galeón…el galeón desde cuya cubierta me habían mirado aquellos ojos negros que, según mi teoría, me habían hecho llegar allí. Mi primer pensamiento fue que por fin podría llegar al final del enigma, pero antes tenía que sacar a todos de allí.

Me puse de pie sobre los caparazones de las tortugas mientras éstas me acercaban a un lateral de la Perla, ya que ésta era la única que tenía dos vigilantes en cubierta, por lo que supusimos las tres que mis amigos estaban en ella encerrados. Me agarré al madero de un ventanuco y les di las gracias a mis compañeras, las cuales se sumergieron, alejándose, mientras yo iniciaba el arduo ascenso por el lateral del navío; más o menos a la mitad, me quité las botas y las metí por el óculo de un cañón, dispuesta a recogerlas cuando hubiéramos recuperado el barco. Así trepaba mejor y además, de un modo más silencioso. Salté a cubierta y, agradeciendo la luna nueva, me deslicé entre las sombras, esquivando a los guardias (de dejarlos inconscientes ya se encargarían los otros luego) y entré en las tripas del barco…


	16. mensaje en una botella

Cap

**Saludos; otro más, me encanta esta eficiencia, jajaja; reviews!!. **

Cap. 28

Bajé hasta abajo, a las bodegas, y allí, al fondo, en las celdas de la Perla, encontré a toda la tripulación, la llave fuera del alcance de cualquiera de ellos, colgada en la pared y en la celda de la derecha, en la que estaban Jimmy y el Capitán, había alguien que yo no conocía, un anciano decrépito, cuya piel se le pegaba a los huesos, ya que no tenía carne; su aspecto me produjo una profunda lástima, pero entonces vi su sombrero…

-no puede ser… -susurré haciendo que el hombre levantara la cabeza y me mirara directamente a los ojos; aquello disipó cualquier duda que pudiera tener; era él, no había otra; lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte: era un envejecido y decrépito Capitán Barbossa. En seguida se me pasó el impacto y volví a la realidad; cogí corriendo la llave y abrí las dos puertas. Los piratas salieron rápidamente y en sigilo, cogieron sus armas y subieron a cubierta. Sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer. Jack y Jimmy, que iban los últimos, se dieron la vuelta porque yo no me había movido del sitio.

-Vamos –me apremió el Capitán Sparrow.

-No podemos dejarlo encerrado –respondí señalando al debilitado Barbossa. Por la cara de Jack, vi que eso era exactamente lo que había pensado hacer.

-Por favor, Capitán… -supliqué.

-Oh, está bien. Jimmy, ayúdalo a caminar y tenlo vigilado.

Jimmy y yo entramos a por el esquelético Capitán y lo ayudamos a salir de la celda.

-Agua… -murmuró.

Corrí hacia un tonel y llené un jarro con agua, que el Capitán vació hasta siete veces. Cuando por fin hubo saciado su reseca garganta, el viejo Capitán habló:

-No dejes que lo encuentren… -dijo mientras subíamos a cubierta- …si lo encuentra "él", el mundo, tanto el mío como el tuyo, da igual la época, el mundo estará perdido…

-Pero, que encuentre ¿qué?, Capitán.

-El medallón –me miró a los ojos- por supuesto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jimmy, Minijack y yo nos encontrábamos agazapados un poco más allá de la entrada de la cueva, en una oscura y retorcida cavidad del túnel; retorcida, como las entrañas de un cuervo; oscura, como un aterciopelado cielo sin luna ni estrellas. Desde allí oíamos y veíamos todo, pero nadie nos oía ni nos veía a nosotros.

El plan era el siguiente: la tripulación zarparía en la Perla, armando mucho escándalo, y prenderían fuego al junco (el galeón le parecía a Jack demasiado bello como para incinerarlo también, pero habían inutilizado la cadena del timón –cosa que ya le había sido de utilidad en anteriores ocasiones- y rasgado las velas); cuando los piratas chinos salieran a por ellos, Jimmy y yo, con ayuda del mono, dejaríamos sin sentido a los que quedaran y nos llevaríamos a Jacke hasta un esquife escondido unos metros más allá, entre las rocas, que nos llevaría a la Perla.

Sólo teníamos que esperar allí escondiditos a que los nuestros realizaran la maniobra de distracción.

El problema era que yo ya no podía esperar más a la maniobra de distracción.

Cada grito que Jacke pegaba me desgarraba un poco más el corazón y ya no podía aguantar. Varias veces había tenido Jimmy que taparme la boca e inmovilizarme para que saliera de allí dando gritos, directa a los piratas.

En ese momento me encontraba abrazada a Jimmy, con la cara enterrada en su pecho y las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Con cada nuevo alarido del segundo de a bordo, yo apretaba más la mano de Jimmy.

-Me vas a dejar sin dedos –susurró- ¿Ya pasó?

-No –contesté yo- pero gracias –me separé un poco.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que aguantar como aguanta él sin decir una sola palabra; si no, todo el plan de salvarle se habrá ido al garete.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Jimmy –dije entonces- tienes que prometerme una cosa…

-No pensaba contárselo –me interrumpió el adivinando, nunca sabré cómo, lo que le iba a decir- nunca se perdonaría haberte hecho sufrir… ni siquiera involuntariamente…

-Gracias… -un nuevo alarido procedente de la gruta desencadenó dos nuevas lágrimas procedentes de mis ojos.

-Tranquila –se apresuró Jimmy a calmarme- ¿sabes cuál fue su primera impresión de ti? Me la contó en una carta que me envió en una botella antes de yo conocerte personalmente –como yo seguía callada, continuó:- te describía como una "simpática muchacha, que ni está loca ni es bruja, con una imaginación prodigiosa y a quien merece la pena tener como amiga". Y eso ya cuando sólo os conocíais de un par de días. Sé que tú le aprecia mucho y él también te…

Pero en ese momento Minijack, que vigilaba a la entrada de la gruta, llegó corriendo y le tapó la boca, devolviéndonos de nuevo a los dos a la realidad: Perla Negra zarpaba y el junco ardía.

Al poco, la mayor parte de la tripulación china, corría hacia la salida de la gruta, precedida por el misterioso capitán de oscuros ojos (Siempre me preguntaría cómo no se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, era demasiado obvio).

-Ahora –dijo Jimmy cuando el último del a tripulación hubo pasado por delante de nosotros- rápido.

Fue rápido: mientras él se libraba de los tres que se habían quedado vigilando, Minijack me secaba los ojos constantemente y yo abría los grilletes, teñidos de carmesí, que aprisionaban muñecas y tobillos de Jacke. Éste estaba despierto, consciente, pero casi no podía andar y necesité la ayuda de Jimmy para sacarlo de allí.

El resto fue más fácil. A Jacke el dolor se le fue pasando y poco a poco llegamos al esquife y nos pusimos rumbo a la Perla que ya nos esperaba con el velamen desplegado, su negra silueta recortada sobre el anaranjado fondo del horizonte amaneciendo. Cuando llegamos a ella, bajaron a Jacke a su camarote y comenzaron a tratarlo mientras zarpábamos.

Cometí el error de mirar a la isla una última vez y allí, en un alto risco, estaba el capitán chino, sus negros ojos observando a lo lejos, a la Perla, a mí; pero esta vez no a mis ojos, sino al medallón, que con los movimientos bruscos del día se había salido de mi camiseta.

Lo oculté rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la sensación de que, aún desde tan lejos, el capitán chino lo había descubierto. Sentí un escalofrío.

-Te dije que no debía encontrarlo… -susurró una cansada voz a mi espalda…


	17. Capitán sin barco, pirata sin nave

Cap

**Saludos; el ultimo de momento, pero no os preocupéis, escribiré más, me siento inspirada!! reviews!!. **

Cap. 29

Era una noche de cuarto menguante aquélla en la que no pude dormir. Me levanté y subí a cubierta; allí, en la proa, muy cerca del bauprés en el que yo había hablado con Jacke hacía lo que a mí me parecía ya una eternidad, vislumbré una figura. De nuevo lo reconocí por el sombrero. Aquel Capitán sin barco había cambiado mucho desde que yo lo recordaba; pero sus ojos y el sombrero de ala ancha con la pluma sobre él seguían siendo inconfundibles.

Había pasado un mes desde que nos fuimos de la guarida de los piratas chinos; éstos no habían vuelto a dar señas de vida, pero a mí me resultaba sospechoso. Un mes en el que lo único que habíamos hecho era dar vueltas con el barco, de un lado para otro, sin rumbo fijo; nunca parábamos en un sitio más de una noche. Por dos razones: la primera, que no teníamos ni idea de quién era aquel que se nos había adelantado (bueno, miento, yo lo sospechaba, pero de momento no se lo había dicho a nadie) y la segunda, para despistar a los chinos.

Durante esos treinta días, Jacke se había recuperado del todo, la Perla volvía a obedecer plenamente a Jack Sparrow y el Capitán sin barco había cogido algo de color, ya no estaba tan decrépito.

Me coloqué a su lado, subida en el bauprés con las piernas cruzadas, sin decir una palabra; ése era mi lugar favorito, y me encontraba cómoda. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces, viendo que él no iba a hablar, solté lo que me había estado rondando por la cabeza todo ese mes:

-Vos fuisteis quien lo encontró primero…

-No es una pregunta –observó Barbossa.

-Eso tampoco –el hombre me miró entonces a los ojos.

-Fui yo –entonces miró de nuevo al horizonte- y el Capitán Sin Nombre, a quien apodan Nix (noche en griego) me encontró a mí; hundió mi barco y asesinó a toda mi tripulación; aunque hubo un par que se salvaron saltando al mar, con el pequeño Jack y, por lo que tengo entendido ahora están en este barco, con Sparrow –suspiró profundamente- desde entonces me tortura para que se la dé, pero allí no había nada de Agua; se lo dije… no me creyó… pero en ningún momento me lo pidió por favor…

-Capitán –dije yo entonces modulando la voz para que sonara suave- yo os creo, y sé que estuvisteis allí y sé que decís la verdad; pero, por favor os lo pido, ¿encontrasteis algo?

El Capitán me miró un tiempo que a mí me pareció interminable, pero yo aguanté su mirada todo el rato, para que viera que no le mentía, que no tenía nada que ocultar.

-El Agua de Vida surge de una vida y con otra vida morirá.

-Gracias, Capitán.

El anciano asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntaros otra cosa? –volvió a asentir- ¿Cómo lo supisteis?

-¿Qué no eres de aquí? –esta vez asentí yo- yo estaba confinado en la mugrienta y podrida panza de ese galeón, observando por un sucio ventanuco, cuando tú lo viste por primera vez…

-¿Y por qué el Capitán Sin Nombre me trajo aquí?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas que no tienen respuesta o cuya respuesta puedes sacar tú… prueba a pensar un poquito.

-Porque… -aventuré- …porque sabía que para yo volver necesitaría el Agua de Vida…

-¿Sí?

-…y vos no se la disteis…

-¿Sí?

-…y él la quería…

-¿Sí?

-Y él pensaba que yo la podría conseguir…

-Correcto… ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Yo sonreí y ambos volvimos a mirar hacia el horizonte. Aquellas respuestas sólo habían suscitado más preguntas: ¿Y si el Capitán Sin Nombre sabía que tenía el medallón también, qué pasaría entonces?... No me gustaba la mirada de aquel hombre, no me gustaba nada… empezaba a entender un poco al Capitán Sparrow…

Unos minutos después me entró el sueño y me despedí del Capitán Barbossa, el Capitán sin barco, el pirata sin nave, y lo dejé allí, apoyado en la balaustrada, perdido en sus ensoñaciones…

(Y esa noche compuse una canción que aún no escribiré, porque me la reservo para más adelante, pero que puede que dentro de poco podáis leer)…


	18. vuelve el verdadero Capitán Jack Sparrow

**o^^o Saludos o^^o**

**Aquí otro capi más, uno de los últimos, ya pronto conoceréis el desenlace de la historia, -que ya iba siendo hora¬¬ dirán algunos****- pero es que, como dice un amigo mío, cuando te sientas a escribir y no te sale, es que no es el momento. Pero ahora sí lo es así que, después de subir esto, me voy a poner a escribir lo que espero sea ya el final, con mi té de frutas al lado y NAVI a punto de empezar XD.**

**saludos a todos !!!**

Cap. 31

La mañana siguiente encontró a la Perla en medio de un extenso mar abierto, completamente calmado, ni una ola balanceaba la quilla de la nave. Ni un a sola brizna de viento llenaba las velas del barco, completamente desplegadas para intentar captar algo de brisa, que en ese momento caían flácidas colgadas de sus mástiles.

-La calma chicha que precede a la tempestad –había murmurado Jacke unos días antes- parece como si estuviéramos en el ojo del huracán.

Me levanté y salí a cubierta poniéndome encima de la ya abundante ropa la levita roja que me había comprado hacía ya tiempo y que tanto me recordaba a uno de mis personajes favoritos de cuando era pequeña: el capitán James Garfio (en fin, así soy yo, esté donde esté, siempre sueño, pero de eso ya os habéis ido dando cuenta ¿no?); nos habíamos ido alejando hacia el sur en nuestros navegares por el mar y en ese momento nos encontrábamos en una zona del Antártico en la que aún no había nieve ni icebergs, pero hacía un frío del demonio y encima estábamos en la estación lluviosa.

Justo cuando salí a cubierta oí que Gibbs, que en ese momento se encontraba en la cofa con un gabán hecho de pieles enorme puesto encima, llamaba al Capitán para que mirara a popa.

Jack miró justo a la vez que yo y ambos vimos en seguida a qué se refería el vigía: una gran tormenta marina se nos acercaba; un torbellino de agua flanqueado por rayos y truenos y coronado por un nubarrón de orden gigante, más oscuro –según maldijo Jack- que las mismísimas tripas del Kraken.

Y junto con el frío y blanquecino sol de allí, la tripulación entera se levantó y, a medida que éste asomaba completo por el horizonte, comenzó una frenética actividad en el barco para intentar librarnos del torbellino.

Pero entonces el Capitán se quedó lívido y maldijo por lo bajo… (bueno, miento, maldijo a voz en grito, pero quedaba mejor lo otro).

-¡Maldito sea el sol que le alumbró el camino a ese perro de agua dulce!

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando comprendí sus palabras. Subí al castillo de popa donde él y su hijo miraban hacia atrás: allí, en medio de la tormenta, como si no les afectara, el junco y el galeón avanzaban veloces hacia nosotros.

Cuando aparté la mirada de los dos barcos, ambos, padre e hijo, me miraban a mí fijamente, con los ojos idénticos (la verdad no sé qué me produjo más escalofríos, si los barcos, o ellos).

-¿Qué?

-Te buscan a ti –comentó Jacke- al medallón.

-Y a ti –argumenté yo- creen que tienes el Agua de Vida.

-No –la voz de Barbossa, aunque en un tono tranquilo, se elevó potente por encima del bullicio general mientras éste subía las escaleras lentamente- desde que vio el medallón, probablemente crea que el Agua también la tenéis vos.

-Pero yo no la tengo –casi supliqué.

-Decídselo a él cuando os torture –respondió sarcásticamente el Capitán sin nave.

-Tenemos que esconderte –sugirió Jacke agarrándome del brazo y bajando conmigo a la segunda cubierta.

-¡Pero yo quiero luchar! –protesté sin mucho ánimo- ¡quiero ayudaros, en serio! ¡¡¡Jacke!!! –pegué un tirón para soltarme de su mano pues él hacía oídos sordos a todas mis protestas- ¡no pienso quedarme escondida mientras vosotros os jugáis la vida por defenderme a mí!

El chico se me quedó mirando unos intensos y prolongados segundos. Entonces, como movido por un resorte y sin previo aviso, me sujetó la cara entre ambas manos y con toda la delicadeza del mundo posó sus labios sobre los míos. Había sido tan rápidamente y precisamente en un momento en el que no me lo esperaba, que no supe cómo reaccionar; él me abrazó y siguió besándome. Al final me rendí a su hechizo y, levantando los brazos, lo abracé yo también.

Cuando nos separamos, me levantó la cara de nuevo y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos; esos profundos ojos castaños.

-No pienso dejar que le pase nada al medallón; pero mucho menos a ti; no pienso dejar que ese maldito hombre, si se lo puede llamar así, te atrape… jamás. ¿Me has entendido?

Yo asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por el gran afluente de sentimientos contradictorios que me daban vueltas dentro en ese momento; me sentía como una lavadora en la que hubieran mezclado ropa de todos los colores. Sentía amor, un inmenso amor por la persona que tenía delante y todos los del barco; y no quería que les pasase nada. Sentía odio, el mayor odio que había sentido nunca por ese extraño Capitán Sin Nombre, Nix, que nos perseguía despiadadamente. Sentía miedo también; mucho miedo, el hecho de pensar que me podía coger aquel ser que despertaba tanta angustia en todo el mundo, incluso en el inquebrantable Capitán Sparrow, me daba miedo. Pero aquello me proporcionaba también el valor que necesitaba para defender a los que quería.

-Tengo una idea –dijo entonces Jacke subiendo a cubierta como rápido como una sombra. Cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que ocurría, él ya estaba arriba. Salí corriendo hacia mi camarote y allí cogí mis dos espadas gemelas. No importaba lo que estuviera tramando Jacke; había decidido que, pasara lo que pasase, no me iba a esconder.

Craso error. Quizás si lo hubiera seguido arriba desde el principio habría podido evitarlo. Quizá hubiera podido llegar a tiempo; pero no lo hice. Cuando llegué a cubierta vi tres cosas: la primera, el junco se estaba separando del galeón y se dirigía en diagonal; la segunda, faltaba una barca en nuestro navío; la tercera, Jacke y Gibbs se afanaban en desatar el otro bote y bajarlo al agua.

Cuando Jacke me hizo una seña par que fuera yo comencé a percatarme del plan del segundo de a bordo. En lugar de ir hacia Jacke me dirigí hacia la otra baranda y me asomé; lo que suponía: Ana María, Jimmy, Arabella y tres tripulantes más de la Perla Negra se alejaban de nosotros en el bote que faltaba lo más rápidamente posible; eso era el objetivo del junco.

Entonces lo entendí.

-¡No! –grité; pero no me oyeron- ¡volved! ¡¡¡volved!!!

-Es inútil –me dijo Jacke por detrás- no te oyen ya. Ven, vamos, tenemos que irnos ahora.

-¡No! –de nuevo me solté llena de rabia- ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido tal cosa? ¿qué son? ¿el cebo para que yo pueda huir? ¿y cuando los alcancen y vean que no son ellos qué pasará, Jacke? ¿los matarán? ¿cómo has podido hacer eso?

La mirada de Jacke era sombría.

-Quería ir yo; en ningún momento les dije a ellos que fueran; se supone que ellos tenían que ayudarte a escapar a ti, el primer bote iba a manejarlo yo –me explicó con voz lúgubre- mi plan era ponerme a mí mismo de señuelo; pero se me han adelantado.

Yo no sabía qué pensar. Jacke tiró de mí hasta colocarme al lado de la escalerilla que ya estaba lista para que yo bajara de la Perla al bote.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada; tenemos que irnos, si no, su maniobra de distracción habrá sido en vano.

Yo lo miré entonces; creo que percatándome por primera vez de que en aquello realmente me jugaba mi propia vida y la de muchos otros.

-Tengo miedo Jacke –murmuré.

-Yo voy contigo, no vas a estar sola.

Al final consiguió convencerme y juntos descendimos la escalerilla. Era peligroso, pero más lo era quedarse en la Perla Negra. En ella, los piratas que quedaban, a las órdenes de Jack, darían todo lo que tenían para acabar con aquel gran galeón que se les echaba encima de una vez por todas.

Cuando nos alejábamos de la Perla, miré hacia la popa y allí, mirando a través de un largo catalejo al galeón que los perseguía vi al Capitán Barbossa y a su lado, dirigiendo el timón con aire solemne, una expresión de determinación en los ojos y una botella de ron en la mano, se encontraba el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Cap. 32

No sé por qué, pero aquello me reconfortó. El Capitán volvía a ser el de siempre y tenía la ayuda de Barbossa que, cosa del destino, se encontraba totalmente de su parte en esa batalla.

Jacke y yo nos alejábamos de los dos barcos que ya comenzaban a dispararse cañonazos el uno al otro. Nos ocultaban las olas. Las gigantescas olas que se habían levantado en el borde de la tormenta, donde se encontraba nuestro bote ahora. Por cierto, se llamaba MiniPerla.

-¿Miniperla? –preguntó Jacke estallando en carcajadas cuando se lo dije y rompiendo así la tensión del momento-Tú a todo lo llamas mini algo; ¿tienes algún trauma infantil con esa palabra?

-No, es que así parece más gracioso y me hace olvidar el miedo que siento –argumenté yo.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás –dejando de remar, ya que en ese momento no teníamos rumbo fijo, se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una mano por los hombros; yo apoyé la cabeza en el suyo.

-Eso espero… ¿por qué llevamos tanto avituallamiento? –pregunté entonces mirando los sacos amontonados a nuestros pies- aquí hay como para una semana ¿tanto van a tardar?

-No lo creo –respondió él- supongo que esta misma noche la batalla ya habrá acabado, pero después tienen que buscarnos. Irán primero a por el otro bote, porque seguramente acabe pero parado que nosotros, así que quizá tarden varios días en encontrarnos. Al fin y al cabo, ya no se oyen ni los cañonazos, debemos estar muy lejos…

Sí, lejos estábamos y a esa gran distancia, la noche se nos echó encima. Noche y tormenta. Grandes relámpagos rasgaban el lienzo del cielo cual si de un oscuro velamen se tratara y sobre el fragor de las estruendosas olas sólo se alcanzaban a oír los aún más fuertes truenos. Jacke y yo nos afanamos toda la noche por que no volcara la barca. Y la mañana siguiente amaneció fría, gris, pero una delgada línea roja teñía el horizonte. Entonces me vino a la cabeza la frase de Légolas "el sol sale rojo, se ha vertido sangre esta noche" y un tenue escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –Jacke se había levantado también y se me acercó para abrazarme. Yo enterré la cara en su pecho y su calor me envolvió y me reconfortó. Sin embargo, no duró mucho aquel bienestar.

Pocos minutos después, cuando el sol ya había emergido del todo sobre las lejanas cumbres de espuma y el cielo seguía exactamente del mismo color gris ceniza con el que había amanecido, vimos aparecer un puntito por el horizonte.

-¡Mira! –Jacke me hizo darme la vuelta; una embarcación se nos acercaba, pero aún era demasiado pronto para determinar cuál era. Un minuto después advertimos que era una barca sin velas, y bastante pequeña; de hecho, era muy parecida a la nuestra. Sin embargo y aunque en un principio creímos que eran Jimmy y los demás, al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados porque sólo había un tripulante en aquella embarcación… eso, o les había pasado algo…

Pero entonces lo miré a los ojos.

-Jacke –dije intentando que mi voz no temblara, sin éxito- rema…

-¿Cómo?

-Rema –yo no apartaba la vista de aquel tripulante solitario- ¡vámonos de aquí!

Mi amigo miró en dirección a la barquita y entonces él también lo distinguió:

-No puede ser…

Paralizados como estábamos, uno por el miedo y el otro por la sorpresa, no cogimos ninguno los remos a tiempo y el bote nos alcanzó en poco más de medio minuto, tal era la vertiginosa velocidad que llevaba aun sin estar remando su único tripulante. Entonces decidí que ya era hora de dejar de ser una cobarde. Ya era hora de enfrentarme a lo que me correspondía. Además, si él estaba allí, eso significaba que… aquel pensamiento me enfadó sobremanera. Con una mirada de determinación que sorprendió al Capitán Sin Nombre, me puse en pie sobre la tambaleante barca, manteniendo el equilibrio y saqué lentamente las gemelas de sus vainas, dejando que su afilado sonido al rozar el terciopelo del forro de éstas me tranquilizara.

-¿Qué queréis? –en ese momento Jacke se puso también en pie y se unió a mí en mi estoicismo.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, muchacha…

-Habladla con respeto –espetó entonces el segundo de a bordo, interrumpiéndolo- ella no os ha faltado en ningún momento.

El chino fulminó a Jacke con la mirada, pero luego pareció pensárselo un poco y volvió sus negros ojos hacia mí.

-Perdón, señorita; empezaré de nuevo: ya sabéis lo que quiero; dádmelo y me iré de aquí dejándoos en paz.

-No. Ahora me toca a mí pedir: ¿Qué ha pasado con la Perla? –estaba ansiosa por descubrir el resultado de la batalla y, por desgracia, se dio cuenta.

Sonrió malignamente. Yo me temía lo peor.

-Mi tripulación ganó, como ya imagino que supondríais. El Capitán Sparrow está muerto al fin… -noté que Jacke se tensaba a mi lado- …y la barquita con los demás que usasteis de cebo, también.

-No… -se me escapó la palabra como un débil suspiro- no puede ser…

-Lo es –la expresión de Nix era seria (y parecía sincera) cuando sacó su espada- una última oportunidad, dadme lo que quiero y puede que os deje vivir.

-No tenemos el Agua de Vida, no existía tal cosa, sólo un pergamino con unas palabras extrañas que ahora mismo no recuerdo…

-Bueno, todavía tenéis el medallón y sé de buena tinta que sólo lo puede tener el Guardián del Tiempo; así que nombradme vuestro sucesor; hacedme guardián a mí y puede que incluso os conceda algún indulto.

-No.

El Capitán Sin Nombre suspiró; parecía realmente apenado.

-Bueno, supongo que, en ese caso, tendré que mataros.

Sin que mediara más palabra saltó a nuestra barca y atacó primero a Jacke. Él se defendió y luego fue hacia mí. Ambos luchamos como si nos fuera la vida en ellos (que de hecho, era el caso), pero aún así Nix parecía superarnos con creces. No se cansaba nunca, no pronunciaba una sola palabra (mientras que yo me quejaba de vez en cuando y Jacke no paraba de soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro) y ni siquiera se despeinó en lo que duró la lucha. No puedo dar más detalles porque de nuevo me hallaba en "modo combate"y sólo alcanzo a recordar un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, que había estado latente en mi interior todo aquel tiempo, que de repente despertó y comenzó a bombear mi sangre más rápido que nunca.

Entonces, de pronto, yo salí volando y fui a parar a la otra barca (que nunca sabré cómo, había acabado amarrada a la nuestra) y entonces, cuando me quise levantar y dar la vuelta para seguir luchando, Nix ya tenía sometido a Jacke, de rodillas en el otro bote; lo sujetaba por el pelo y la punta de su espada apuntaba directamente al pecho del chico, justo donde debía de estar su corazón.

Que ahora era el mío.

Me quede completamente paralizada. En ese momento todo el mundo pareció detenerse por completo.

-Bien, ahora que he conseguido captar tu atención, dámelo.

Yo dudé, agarrando el medallón con ambas manos, fuertemente.

-O me lo das o… -la punta de su alfanje penetró ligeramente en la piel de Jacke manchando de rojo la camisa que llevaba.

-¡No! Espera, esto no te lo puedo dar; no me está permitido –supliqué intentando inventarme una historia rápidamente- pero te puedo decir lo que ponía en el pergamino del Agua de Vida, por favor no lo mates. No le hagas daño… -imploré.

-A ver, dime qué ponía.

- El Agua de Vida surge de una vida… -comencé suponiendo que el Capitán Sin Nombre no lo lograría descifrar, al menos en un futuro próximo y que, para entonces, yo ya lo habría conseguido- …y con otra vida morirá…

Me equivoqué.

-Perfecto –musitó Nix con un brillo inteligente en los ojos, tras medio minuto de reflexión- en ese caso…

El alfanje del hombre atravesó el corazón de Jacke del mismo modo que el grito de éste atravesó el mío, desgarrándolo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Bueno, este es uno de los últimos... ya vamos finiquitando, qué nervios eh? en fin, jajaja dejadme reviews para críticas o comentarios lo que queráis, lo que penséis, todo.**

**o^^o Saludos o^^o**


	19. Epílogo Lo que no le conté a ella

**o^^o Por fin, el último y más deseado capítulo. Señoras y señores, aquí llega: el Epílogo. SIn más dilación, espero que os guste:**

Cap. 33

-¡¡¡NO!!! –salté a la otra barca y con la mera fuerza de mis brazos (ya que me había hecho soltar las espadas mientras tenía a Jacke) saqué energía del mismísimo aire y empujé al chino por la borda. Su cuerpo desapareció al momento entre las altas olas que se habían formado de pronto en escasos segundos, al igual que unas densas nubes se habían condensado sobre nuestras cabezas. Entonces empezó a tronar y los relámpagos rasgaban de nuevo los cielos, aunque el no llovía; yo lo hacía por él.

-Jacke –me agaché sobre él- Jacke, lo siento, por favor no me dejes, no te vayas… Jacke…

El chico abrió débilmente los ojos y me miró, sonriente.

-Lo…lo has hecho m…muy bien… -noté que le costaba horrores soltar cada palabra y con ellas salía de su boca un pequeño hilillo de sangre que aumentó cuando Jacke comenzó a toser.

Él cerró los ojos; aún respiraba, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar.

Mi vista se nubló entonces y comencé a marearme… los demás habían muerto por mi culpa: todos ellos; Jimmy, Arabella, Ana María, Gibbs, Jack… puede que incluso Minijack; y ahora también moría Jacke por mi culpa. Por una equivocación mía… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inepta? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? No debía haber dejado que ocurriera. La rabia, la ira y el dolor rebosaron en mi corazón y embotaron mis sentidos. Sobre todo el dolor… Las lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos como si quisieran suplir a la lluvia que aún no caía. Me encerré de pronto en una vorágine de sentimientos que iban creando una espiral cada vez más y más profunda y no podía salir de allí. Mi mundo se derrumbó. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía…

"Oigo voces. Creo que es Jack. ¡Jack, Capitán! ¿Qué ocurre? Me dice que tenemos vivo a uno de ellos… arggg… me duele demasiado la cabeza, no puedo aguantar más. Siento algo cálido y húmedo sobre el ojo… es insoportable…me quiero dormir…"

Entonces tuve una idea. Recordé la edad del hijo de Cortés; no había muerto. En ese momento lo único que quería era volver a escuchar la voz de Jacke, su risa, sus regañinas cuando hacía con la espada algo mal… Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité el medallón y se lo pasé delicadamente por el cuello.

"¡Jimmy, Jimmy! ¿Jimmy? Creo que ése soy yo… ¡Jimmy, hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Hijo?, entonces ¿estoy muerto? Porque que yo sepa, mi padre está en el fin del mindo… arggg… ¿quién grita de esa forma? ¿Minijack? ¡Minijack!, pero entonces ¿Tú también estás muerto?"

-Yo… -las lágrimas me reabalaban por las mejillas mientras pronunciaba mi nombre completo- …- te confío a ti, Jacke Sparrow, hijo del Capitán Jack Sparrow, este medallón de la Eternidad, para que seas su próximo Guardián, con todas las ventajas e inconvenientes que eso conlleva, para que te obedezca a ti y solamente a ti, para que puedas volver con nosotros… -realmente deseé de corazón lo que estaba diciendo- …y para que no lo des a nadie a no ser que descubras que realmente es de puro corazón y lo va a proteger como lo han hecho generaciones y generaciones de hombres –en ese momento, mis lágrimas pasaron de empapar el cuello de mi camisa a caer sobre el medallón, porque me agaché algo más y entonces, la arena de éste comenzó a brillar casi imperceptiblemente-; para que administres su uso justo y equitativo y para que tú seas su protector por siempre hasta que encuentres un nuevo guardián…

"Jimmy, despierta… ese es el Capitán Sparrow… ¿también está muerto? Jimmy, hemos ganado, ya está, tenemos a uno, los demás han muerto… Sí, y el Capitán Sin Nombre ha escapado… ésa es la voz de Barbossa, pero no veo nada… sigo sin ver… ¿Tiene ella el Agua de Vida? El Capitán debe estar hablando con Barbossa, porque no oigo a nadie más… Sí, realmente… la tenemos todos…"

Entonces, justo cuando, incluso mi eterna esperanza estaba a punto de escapar de la vasija, Jacke abrió los ojos de golpe. El Medallón de la Eternidad brillaba con un fulgor de todos los colores y de ninguno a la vez… indefinible.

-¡¡¡Jacke!!! –lo abracé y ambos nos sentamos en la barca, felices.

Pero en ese momento, tras nosotros, algo surgió de las aguas y nos lanzó de nuevo contra el fondo de la embarcación, para después erigirse en la gran mole opaca que se levantó imponente sobre nosotros, con la punta de un alfanje en mi cuello.

Ninguno de los dos osó moverse; ese chino era duro de roer. Entonces, sin más dilación, arrancó el medallón del cuello de Jacke y se lo colocó él mismo con una sola mano (lo que, por otra parte, tenía bastante mérito teniendo en cuenta que acababa de romper la cadena) sea como fuere, se lo colocó y entonces el medallón refulgió más aún. Tanto, desgraciadamente, que ambos tuvimos que cerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarnos.

"Pero hay algo que también ponía en el pergamino y que ni siquiera le comenté a ella…El Capitán Barbossa baja el volumen de la voz considerablemente… ¿Sabrán que estoy consciente? Si alguien toma el Agua por la Fuerza, sobre todo si es un Agua que no va dirigida a él o a ella… parece que no saben que estoy escuchando… acarreará la desgracia sobre sí mismo y la peor de las condenas se la infligirán aquellos que mejor conocen su elemento…¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son esos?... Vaya, parece que el Capitán está igual de despistado que yo… Piensa un poco, Jack… ¿De qué elemento estoy hablando? ¿Del agua? ¿Y quiénes son las criaturas más temibles, poderosas, oscuras… y antiguas, de este elemento, Jack? Parece que el Capitán se lo está pensando…Las sirenas…responde al fin"

Yo los entreabrí y miré a través de las pestañas. Entonces un grito desgarrador sacudió nuestros oídos… un grito, que no era humano…Una forma sinuosa surgió de las aguas y como una exhalación trepó por la boda, sujetó al hombre y, con ayuda de otros dos seres, se lo llevó bajo el agua y desapareció tan repentinamente como había surgido, dejando una lisa (dentro de lo que cabía en ese momento) superficie de agua al segundo.

Jacke y yo nos levantamos lentamente y miramos las oscuras aguas. De pronto el océano se calmó. De pronto las nubes se despejaron. Y en el agua, a lo lejos, un pez espada saltó… Y de Nix, el Capitán Sin Nombre, el malvado pirata chino que tan de cabeza nos hubo traído a todos, no volvimos a saber nada…

Entonces el cansancio se apoderó de mí. El cansancio, el dolor pasado, el estrés, la rabia, el miedo, la impotencia, el malestar… todo cayó de golpe sobre mí y no lo pude soportar más. Justo cuando todo el peligro había pasado ya, cuando no teníamos más que temer y lo lejos veíamos ya las negras velas de nuestra querida Perla, me desmayé…

Epílogo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba acostada en una mullida cama. La mía. La de mi camarote. Jacke se encontraba sentado a mi lado, acariciándome el pelo.

Mientras me sentaba le abrí la camisa con cuidado: no había rastro de herida alguna. Sonreí abiertamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa, con esa tan suya, la de siempre. Entonces reparé en que, de su cuello, con la cadena sustituida por un cordón de cuero colgaba el reloj de arena que se suponía que habría de haberme llevado a mi casa.

-Ahora tú eres el Guardián del Tiempo… -pero aquella afirmación me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa. Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana para que Jacke no viera la sombra de preocupación que surcó mis ojos. Al haberle transmitido a Jacke el poder del Tiempo, me había quedado sin mi oportunidad de volver a casa. Porque realmente, no había otra forma de viajar en el tiempo más que el medallón. Cuando le pregunté al Capitán Barbossa cómo lo había hecho el chino, me dijo que sólo había sido una proyección astral.

Jacke me abrazó por detrás y, como averiguando en qué pensaba en esos momentos, comenzó a recitar:

-El Agua de Vida surge de una vida, es decir, la tuya, cuando lloraste por mí… y con otra vida morirá, la del Capitán Sin Nombre, que robó sin permiso tus lágrimas. Sin embargo, el que haya muerto, no signifique que el reloj deje de funcionar, ya está arreglado y yo puedo hacer con él lo que quiera…

Me di la vuelta alcanzando a entender la magnitud de sus palabras.

-Entonces… ¿puedes…? –mis ojos volaron rápidamente de los suyos a la fina arenilla que caía incesantemente dentro del cristal- ¡Podrías…?

-Sí, puedo. Y cuando estés lista, te enviaré. Sin embargo…

Se quitó el colgante y, con sumo cuidado, desenganchó el reloj del soporte en forma de circunferencia que lo rodeaba, y me entregó ésta, unida al cordón de cuero. Luego guardó el reloj en un saquillo que él mismo se colgó de nuevo al cuello y escondió dentro de su camisa.

-Con eso podrás volver a verme siempre que quieras… de hecho –recapacitó esbozando de nuevo su pícara sonrisa-, debes volver a verme de vez en cuando, porque si no seré yo el que vaya a por ti y no te quieres ni imaginar el lío que soy capaz de montar en tu mundo sólo para encontrarte.

-Creo que sí me lo imagino –sonreí.

Después de aquello, me despedí de todos (no había habido bajas ni demasiados heridos graves) y entonces Jacke me sumió en un profundo sueño, tan sólo con posar su mano sobre mis ojos…

-Bueno, yo sólo te había preguntado si te gustaban las historias de piratas –dice el hombre que habla con aquella extraña chica.

-Ya, y creo haberte respondido perfectamente –contesta ella mientras agarra la bolsa con los libros que acaba de comprar y se dispone a irse.

-Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido inventarte toda esa historia sobre la marcha? –pregunta extasiado mientras el cúmulo de público que se ha arremolinado a su alrededor asiente con la cabeza, conforme con la pregunta.

La chica se aleja hacia la puerta y justo antes de abrirla se detiene, con una mano ya en el pomo, y se da la vuelta.

-¿Y quién le ha dicho que me la he inventado?

Sonriendo, desaparece sin decir una palabra más. Días después, una periodista que la escuchó cuenta su vivencia en la columna que lleva y al final, como de epílogo, afirma que, cuando la chica cerró la puerta, alcanzó a ver un cordón de cuero que acababa en un extraño aro de metal, colgado de su cuello…

* * *

**o^^o Bueno, esto es todo amigos, por el momento. A ver, quiero dedicárselo en especial a Sagitus, que escuchó la mayoría de los capítulos por teléfono y aguantó, jejeje, para ti y para Jan´Gamezz!!* para que veáis que he conseguido el reto de no decir "mi nombre" en ningún momento de la historia, sin que quede raro. A todos (a todo) los que me han inspirado esta historia. Y ahora, por favor, cinco segundos os cuesta darle al "go" y al final de la historia es cuando más me gustan las valoraciones críticas. Como siempre, todo lo que queráis decir, no me enfado, al revés, aunque sea malo, me hace mejorar... pero digo yo que algo bueno también habrá no?¬¬ jajaja, no os liéis ahora a decirme de todo sin un solo ánimo, jajaja**

**Mención especial a Aenor Sachiel e Isa Luna, que han leído periódicamente desde el principio, también a Umizu que aunque se incorporó un poquito después, también lo ha seguido; a los revieweros esporádicos: aLdI,Antonio, Bris; a Gabriella Yu que apareció cuando ya estaba a punto de acabarlo y a MEDLV, gracias por decirme que es tu fic favorito, me llena de ilusión.**

**En fin**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí; dedicado a todos los que han conseguido llegar al final de la historia con Jack, Jacke, Jimmy, MiniJack, el Capitán Sin Nave, (Nix también, aunque sea el antagonista) y conmigo.**

**o^^oMuchos abrazos (y para Niobe, de osito!!!) o^^o**

**Lorelei Majere**

* * *


End file.
